Threefold Utopian Dream
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Blue Juice Ewan McGregor movie : Four years ago Dean Raymond lost the love of his life. Can he reclaim her heart before it's too late? Dean/OFC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters of Dean, JC, Chloe, Josh and anyone else who was in Blue Juice belongs to Trimark Pictures and Carl Prechezer and Peter Salmi. Piper, Emerson, and anyone not in Blue Juice are mine.  
  
Author's Note: We all have our perception of Dean. This is mine. Also, the title comes from an Incubus song called "I Miss You." The line goes, "To know that you feel the same as I do is a threefold utopian dream."  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Dean Raymond narrowed his blue-green eyes as he inspected the side of the black surfboard. The edge was still rough. Sighing, he picked up his sander and went to work. Scrape, scrape, scrape. He worked at it until the edge was as smooth as he liked. When he was satisfied, he placed the sander on the table next to him and hung up the board. He stood back and admired his handiwork. Who knew he had such a knack for creating surfboards?  
  
He lovingly traced the design on the front of the board. It was a picture of two dolphins, one white and one black, chasing each other with a crystal blue wave behind them. Around the circle was a saying that he and his three best friends held dear, "One life.no fear." It had been based on the yin and the yang. Dean was proud of it; it had become his trademark. He had only been in business for two years, but already people were collecting his boards.  
  
"Dean, if you stare at that board long enough, you might burn a hole through it," someone said behind him. Snapping out of his daydreams, Dean turned around to see JC and his three-year-old daughter Jordyn standing there. A big smile spread across his handsome face.  
  
"JC! How are you?" He asked, a sparkle lighting up his sea-blue eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he immediately knelt down to look Jordyn in the eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother with dark hair and blue eyes. JC always said that he was thankful for that. "Hey, kidling! Have you got a hug for your Uncle Dean?"  
  
She didn't have to be asked twice. Jordyn pulled free from her father and wrapped her tiny arms around Dean's neck. She adored Dean. He was the one out of all of her father's friends who loved to play, and he could always make her laugh.  
  
The feeling was mutual. Ever since the day she was born, Dean couldn't get enough of her. She stirred something in him that hadn't been brought to the surface before. He wanted a wife and a family of his own. Just seeing her and her father made Dean a little jealous. He wanted what JC had, but he never quite knew how to express it.  
  
"We're doing well. Chloe's running the Shack today so I thought I'd take a walk with Jordyn here," JC explained as he ran a hand through his thick, blond hair.  
  
Dean lifted Jordyn with him as he stood. "Well, you know you're both always welcome." He then turned his attention to the little girl in his arms. "You like coming to Uncle Dean's shop, don't you? Come on, let's see if there are any toys back here." Happily, he took Jordyn back to the playroom he had set up for her. JC just shook his head and followed.  
  
Dean set Jordyn down and let her run wild in the little room. Knowing the toddler would be occupied for hours, he gave JC his undivided attention. "So, other than the walk, what brings you to Blue Juice Surfboards?" Dean pulled out a chair and sat down, indicating another chair to JC.  
  
"Well, Jordyn and I thought we'd pay you a visit and give something to you," JC said as he sat down. He leaned back in the chair and placed his hands in his pockets. He pulled a wrinkled picture out of his pocket and placed it in Dean's hands. "Do you remember her?"  
  
Dean examined the picture closely and smiled. The image was of a beautiful woman in her late twenties with full, chestnut curls that fell past her shoulders and bright, almond-shaped green eyes. Her face was heart-shaped, and she had full lips. Yes, Dean remembered her well. "Piper Gallimore," he said. He glanced up. "I haven't thought about her in years. Where did you find this?"  
  
"Chloe and I were cleaning out the attic the other day, and I came across this picture. I thought you might like to have it."  
  
Dean gazed at the picture once more. "Why would you keep a thing like this? She very plainly told me, and I quote, 'You're a stupid, little boy, Dean, and I don't want to ever hear about or see you again'." He chuckled. "I guess she couldn't handle me."  
  
JC leaned forward. "Hardly anybody can handle you, Dean. I remember you two were inseparable. What happened? You never did tell us why she left you."  
  
"I told you. It was because I was too much man for her."  
  
"Dean, I'm asking you seriously."  
  
"Why do you want to know so much? It happened four years ago."  
  
"Because I know you're full of shit." JC indicated the picture. "Besides, I got curious when I found the picture in a shoebox that was yours."  
  
Dean looked up sharply at this revelation. He had been hoping to play the picture off as JC's. "How did my shoebox wind up in your attic?" he asked, trying to cover up his reaction.  
  
JC shrugged as he lit a Marlboro and sat back in his seat. "I don't know. I guess you must have left it there when you moved into your own place. Now, what happened?"  
  
Dean placed the picture on a small table next to him and sighed. He lit a cigarette of his own and took a long drag. "There was so much shit going on four years ago. I was dealing, and she was finishing school. She couldn't put up with me and my shit anymore. Just decided to walk out one day and never look back." He stopped and let his eyes fall on the door that led out into his shop. "Man, I wonder what she's doing now."  
  
JC chuckled and took a puff off his own cigarette. "You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Dean laughed. "Where did you get that idea? I never loved her. She was just a convenient bird at the time."  
  
"Oh, come on, Dean. I saw your face just now. I also remember that weekend you and the guys came down. After Josh and Terry fell asleep, you stayed up all night and talked my ear off about her. I think you loved her and you still do." JC took another drag.  
  
Dean grinned. "She was quite a girl, wasn't she?" he reluctantly admitted. He untied his sandy locks and let them fall past his shoulders. He then wrapped the rubber band around his fingers. "Anyway, even if I did love her, it's been four years. She's probably still mad and wouldn't talk to me."  
  
JC regarded him. "Have you ever tried to get in touch with her?" He asked after a short pause. "After all, you've changed a lot in four years. You're not the same screw-up she used to know."  
  
"I know," Dean answered, his eyes trained on the rubber band. "Still, I don't think I could. She'd never believe I've changed."  
  
JC shrugged and leaned back into the chair again. "Think about it, mate. You never know until you try. You haven't been too happy lately; maybe she's the spark you need."  
  
Dean looked up at him. "What do you mean I haven't been happy lately?" He sat back in his chair and held out his arms. "I have all this, and I haven't screwed up anybody's life lately. What more could I want?"  
  
The older man gave him a patronizing look. "Dean, I've known you since we were kids. I can tell when you're not really happy." Without waiting for a reply, he put his cigarette out and stood up. "Well, Jordyn and I need to get back. I promised Chloe I'd give her a break from the Shack." He walked over to his daughter and, with difficulty, coaxed her away from Dean's toys.  
  
Dean, too, stood up and walked them out through the shop. At the door, JC stopped and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"Think about what I said," he began. "You've changed. Give Piper a call and see what happens."  
  
"JC, even if I wanted to, how would I find her? London's a big city. Hell, she might not even live in London anymore."  
  
JC shook it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Josh has a few contacts he could use. You just let me know if you do want to find her."  
  
Dean eyed him suspiciously. This was all a little too convenient for his taste. What did JC have hidden up his sleeves? "All right," he cautiously said.  
  
JC glanced down at his daughter. "Come on, Jordyn, let's go see Mummy." With that, he waved to Dean and left.  
  
*******  
  
All night, Dean lie awake and thought about what JC had said. Piper Gallimore. Ever since she broke his heart, Dean had promised himself that he wasn't going to get into that situation again. In fact, part of the point of that trip to visit JC was to help him get over her. It hadn't worked. Oh, he had tried to hide his feelings from the guys, but he had always thought about her. That's why he had kept the picture.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and picked up the picture from its spot on his nightstand. This wasn't like him. To the world, Dean presented the carefree side of himself. He didn't care what anyone thought. Sometimes it didn't matter what he had to use to get what he wanted. Josh had so much with his successful career, what did it matter if he borrowed his credit card or his cell phone? Of course, all that had changed when his three friends had turned on him the day he decided to ride the Boneyard. Dean often had a tendency to get carried away and to forget about everyone around him.  
  
Piper had seen past all that, though. She had had a knack for finding the dreamer buried within the happy-go-lucky demeanor. The problem was she couldn't get him to realize that it didn't matter if he was lighthearted or not, as long as he loved her. She also couldn't make him see how stupid drug dealing was, especially the kind he was doing. He supposed that she just got tired of it all.  
  
After mulling over his memories for hours, Dean sat upright in bed. That was it; he had made his decision. He was going to take JC up on his idea and try to find her. He glanced at his clock and smiled. It was six o'clock. That wasn't a big deal; JC always got up between seven and seven thirty. He wouldn't mind if his best friend dropped by and woke him up an hour ahead of time. Besides, this was important.  
  
Dean quickly got dressed and headed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
After knocking five times on the door, Dean heard the latch unhook and the door opened. A bleary-eyed JC peered out of it. "Dean, it's six-fifteen in the morning. What is so damn important?"  
  
"Hey, JC! Can I come in?" Dean asked as he shoved his way into the house.  
  
"Sure," JC mumbled as he closed the door behind his friend.  
  
Dean ambled into the living room and made himself at home on the fluffy, burgundy couch. "I've decided to take you up on the idea."  
  
"The idea?" JC still wasn't awake yet, and Dean wasn't making any sense. Of course, Dean never made any sense, especially this early in the morning.  
  
"The idea to find Piper. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, right." JC stumbled into a soft, burgundy chair that sat across from the couch.  
  
"Okay, what do I need to do?"  
  
JC narrowed his blue eyes. "Dean, you woke me up at six-fifteen in the morning because you want to find Piper? I guarantee she's not even awake yet. Go home and we'll talk about this tomorrow." He stood up and started to head for the door in hopes that Dean would follow.  
  
Dean didn't move. "It is tomorrow, JC, and I haven't been able to sleep since you brought it up. I need to do this now. Come on, help out a friend."  
  
Damn! How did Dean know how to make JC feel so guilty? Exasperated, he sat back down and rubbed his eyes. "You need to call Josh. When I found the picture, I started to think that you might be curious about her. I called Josh and asked him if he could find out where she was. He said he would, but he hasn't told me the information. That's all I know."  
  
Dean jumped up. He would have to go to London. No problem. "All right, then I'll go see Josh. Thanks for all your help, JC. I can find my way out." With that, he marched towards the door.  
  
"Dean, do you intend on calling him before you get there?" JC called.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Oh, no need." With that, he left.  
  
JC shook his head and started back to bed. Would he ever get Dean out of that habit? He wondered as he climbed into his soft, warm bed next to Chloe. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"More violins! You've got to amplify the violins!" Josh Tambini shouted into the microphone at the bewildered conductor on the other side of the recording studio's glass.  
  
"Mr. Tambini, if we add any more violins to the mix, it'll drown out the beat," his assistant Cleo patiently explained.  
  
Josh cast a wary blue eye in her direction. "Whose name is on this record? Yours or mine?" When she didn't answer, he fell into his chair exasperatedly. He ran a hand through his long, limp brown hair and tried to calm himself down.  
  
Cleo just shook her head and leaned back into her own chair. She knew it was useless to argue with her boss when he was in one of his moods.  
  
All morning, Josh had been trying to perfect the latest song for his long- awaited fifth CD. His first three had been major techno hits, but his fourth had begun a change in his musical style. Ever since he had met his fiancée, Junior, four years ago, his techno beats were heavily infused with soul music. He had even used her father on a few of his recordings. Now, for his fifth effort, he was experimenting with a large orchestra, and it wasn't working out quite the way he had hoped.  
  
After taking a few minutes to collect himself, Josh leaned forward and clicked on the microphone. "All right, one more time from the top," he said calmly. He clicked off his microphone, stood up, and nodded to the conductor. Immediately, a sweeping melody filled the studio. A few notes later, Josh flipped a switch, and his trademark drumbeats joined in. He closed his eyes and let the music surround him. He was so deep into the song that he almost missed the yelling match that had erupted in the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot go in there. Mr. Tambini is recording right now," he heard his flustered secretary say.  
  
"It'll be all right. I've known him since we were kids," a familiar male voice happily reassured her.  
  
Josh's eyes flew open. Dean?! Oh, no! Just when he was finally getting the perfect cut, Dean was going to walk in and ruin it all. Why did that man never call ahead? Before he could stop the orchestra, the door flew open, and Dean breezed into the room.  
  
"Hello, Josh. Miss me?" Dean grinned his trademark charming grin.  
  
"Hang on, Dean. Give me three minutes," Josh pleaded.  
  
Dean shrugged. "Sure," he agreed as he sat down in an empty chair next to the switchboard. He leaned forward and caught Cleo's eye. He smiled and waved at her. "Hello, love."  
  
"Hi, Dean," she said, smiling back.  
  
Josh indicated for them to be quiet, then returned to his music. The sweeping, techno melody was almost to its end. He closed his eyes again and waited for it to come. All of a sudden, the techno beat became faster. Horrified, Josh's eyes flew open to find Dean pushing buttons. Quickly, he smacked Dean's hand away and turned off the beat. He then clicked on his microphone.  
  
"Go grab something to eat, ladies and gentlemen. We'll start again in an hour." He then quickly turned on his friend. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I only wanted to see what it would do. I got bored sitting here," Dean explained with a shrug.  
  
"Mr. Tambini, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Cleo asked as she stood up.  
  
Josh's eyes never left Dean. "Yeah, a sledgehammer."  
  
Cleo just laughed and headed for the door. "It's good to see you again, Dean!" she called as she left.  
  
When she had gone, Josh sat down and sighed. "Dean, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't an old mate drop in and say hi?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"All right. Do you remember Piper Gallimore?"  
  
Josh lifted an eyebrow at the name. "Piper Gallimore? You haven't mentioned her in four years."  
  
"I know." Dean quickly explained the conversation he and JC had had the day before and ended by asking where he could find her.  
  
Josh sat and listened, his earlier anger having melted away. Dean could make him so furious, but he had a hard time staying mad at the guy. Josh mulled over Dean's words before he answered. "So, because you and JC talked it over, you've decided to look for the girl who doesn't want to ever see you again? Surely, one conversation couldn't have caused your change of heart."  
  
Dean sat forward. "Come on, Josh. We've known each other all our lives. You know how I felt about Piper. No other bird ever made me feel like she did." When Josh didn't comment, Dean continued. "To be honest with you, I never forgot her. I always wondered what I could have done differently, you know? Hell, she's the reason I sold those stories to the tabloid."  
  
Josh held up his hand. "Please don't bring that up again."  
  
Dean just went on with his explanation. "I honestly thought I had forgotten about her. But when JC showed me that picture, it all came back to me."  
  
Josh sat forward. "You really want to find her, don't you?"  
  
"At this point more than anything." Usually just by looking at Dean, Josh could tell when he was joking. There wasn't even a hint of a joke in his blue-green eyes at that moment. Dean was dead serious, and it was extremely rare for Dean to be dead serious.  
  
"All right, but I want you to be careful. There's no telling what she's done with her life in four years. She could be married or be a mum or she could completely hate your guts and shoot at you with a rifle," Josh said as he stood up. He leaned out of the door and called to his secretary. Within a few minutes she handed him a small sheet of paper and he closed the door. He handed the sheet of paper to Dean. "She's a vet now and has her own practice on Fifth Street. That's the address."  
  
Dean jumped up and hugged Josh. Quickly, Josh pushed him away and straightened his shirt.  
  
"Thanks, mate. I owe you one," Dean smiled as he headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah, you already owe me more than one. Hey, Dean." Dean stopped and looked at his friend. "Remember what I said. Be careful."  
  
"No problem. I'm always careful." With that, Dean disappeared out the door.  
  
"No, you're not," Josh whispered as he leaned over the switchboard. Choosing to forget about Dean and to think of something else, he rewound the tape and began to play it back. Something still wasn't right. He started to shut it off when Dean's faster beats came over the tape. Josh's eyes widened. That was it! That was the sound he was looking for! He shook his head and laughed. Somehow, Dean could always manage to correct one of his screw-ups without even knowing it. He glanced towards the door and silently wished his friend good luck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, Mrs. Corr, give Sir George a pill every night after supper. This should calm his anxiety and perhaps he won't rip through your furniture anymore," Piper Gallimore smiled as she handed a bottle of pills to the owner of a large St. Bernard.  
  
"Thank you, dear. I sure hope this works," the kindly older woman said in her perfect British accent. She then glanced down at her large dog and smiled. "Come on, Sir George, let's pay for your medicine and then get you home."  
  
Piper ruffled the dog's fur. "I bet your going to feel all better tonight, George," she said. In response, the dog began to lick her face. He eventually stood up on his hind legs and knocked her down into a sitting position. She just laughed and continued to scratch his head.  
  
"Sir George, mind your manners!" Mrs. Corr scolded as she pulled on his leash.  
  
"Oh, it's all right, Mrs. Corr. This is the reason I became a vet," Piper stated as she pushed the St. Bernard away and stood up. She brushed the dirt off her lab coat and picked up her clipboard. "Now let's go ring up those pills."  
  
It was moments like this that she relished being a veterinarian. She had loved animals all her life, and anything she could do to help them made her smile. The best part about her job was when she got to pet them. Some owners were a bit stuffy and didn't want her ruffling their animal's fur unless she had to, but other owners thought it was funny when Piper would get down on the creature's level and talk to it. Sometimes Piper felt she could understand animals better than people. At least they didn't demand too much from you.  
  
She led Mrs. Corr out into the lobby and placed the clipboard in front of her assistant Samantha. Sam leaned down to pet Sir George, then stood up and rang up the bill. Within a few minutes the transaction was complete and the loving St. Bernard was on his way home. Once they were gone, Piper placed her elbows on the counter and leaned on them, exhausted.  
  
"Rough day?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. It's been going nonstop since this morning. I love these animals, but I'm ready for lunch."  
  
"Are you meeting Emerson today?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yes. He wants to go to the same restaurant we go to every day." She sounded less than enthusiastic about it.  
  
Sam lifted an eyebrow. "You're not bored with him, are you? That's not a good sign if you're planning on marrying him."  
  
Piper sighed. "No, I'm not bored with him. I just wish he'd be spontaneous for once." She then stood up straight and smiled. "I really shouldn't complain. He's a wonderful man. I suppose it's just cold feet. After all, I am going to be spending the rest of my life with him."  
  
Sam laughed as she began to straighten up her desk. "You make it sound so devastating."  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm probably just rambling on because I'm tired." Piper glanced at the clock and picked up her clipboard. "Well, it's almost noon, and Emerson will be here shortly. I'm going to go clean up." She turned away from the desk and headed for her personal office.  
  
Just then, the bell over the waiting room door rang. Emerson couldn't be there already. Piper stopped and turned around, prepared to tell a patient that they were closed for lunch. In one split second her exhaustion had melted away and her heart stopped when she saw the person standing in the doorway.  
  
It had been four years, but he hadn't changed a bit. She knew him right away. It couldn't be, could it? His hair was still shoulder-length and the color of the sand. His face looked a little older, but still had the same gentle boyish look about it. He had trimmed his facial hair, but it still covered his face as if he were a Scottish highlander. When he removed his sunglasses, she caught the familiar glint in his sea colored eyes. Those same eyes she had fallen in love with years ago.  
  
"May I help you?" Sam asked. The gentleman didn't acknowledge her. He just nodded towards Piper.  
  
"Piper Gallimore?" he asked. Even his voice had the same baritone rumble to it.  
  
In her surprise, Piper dropped her clipboard. She barely managed to stumble out, "Dean Raymond?" 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her chocolate curls were swept up into a bun, and her almond-shaped green eyes reflected a look of surprise. Well, of course she'd be surprised. What did Dean expect after four years? Her mouth was still heart-shaped and full, and her skin was still smooth. He wondered if it still felt soft after all these years.  
  
Neither one of them moved. They just stood there and stared at each other like they had gone mad. Dean knew he couldn't stand there forever and stare at her. He had to do something, but what? A small sensible part of him told him that it wasn't too late to turn around and head back to Cornwall, but the adventurous side of him said that he would never get another chance like this. Still, he didn't say anything.  
  
Instead, it was the pretty redhead at the desk who broke the silence. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're closing for lunch. We'll be back in an hour." He returned her pleasant smile, silently thanking her for being the first to speak.  
  
"Actually, I'm not here for an appointment," Dean said. He then gazed at Piper, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "I'm here to say hello."  
  
Piper just continued to stand there, trying to register what was happening. He couldn't be here. Dean could not be standing in front of her. He was, though, and he still had the same goofy grin on his face. The same grin that could still make her heart beat. Damn. No, she resolved within herself. She wasn't going to give into his charm again. She had gotten over him; she had moved on with her life. Then why, after four years, was he still able to make her weak in the knees?  
  
Finally, her surprise disappeared as she tried to compose herself. Despite how she shook inside, she kept her voice steady and cold. Dean Raymond was not going to get the best of her. "Four years, and that's all you have to say? What the hell are you doing here?" She turned suddenly and started to hurry away from him. "No, forget it. I don't want to know." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Piper, wait. Let me explain," Dean pleaded.  
  
She tried to wrestle away from his grip. "You are supposed to be out of my life, remember? I told you I never wanted to see you again."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Dean loosened his grip from her arm.  
  
Piper just stared at him, open mouthed. "You can't be serious? No, Dean. I won't get involved in your dealings anymore." She turned away and started for her office again. "No, I won't lend you any money, and no, you can't stay with me. Goodbye." She reached her office and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" Piper's assistant questioned.  
  
Dean looked over at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Okay. Then in that case, I'll head to lunch." With that, the harried assistant gathered up her pocket book. She came out from behind the counter and patted the surfer on the back. "I wish you luck." Then she left.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it," Dean muttered. He took a deep breath and marched over to the office door. Calmly, he knocked on it. "Piper, can't we just go to lunch? I know this great pub down the street."  
  
"Dean, what part of goodbye do you not understand?" she called from the other side.  
  
Dean chuckled and leaned against the door. "Well, actually, I never did understand the 'good' part of it. Goodbyes aren't supposed to be good. They're supposed to be sad, and I've often wondered."  
  
At that moment, Piper swung open the door and Dean almost fell in. He caught himself on the doorframe. The couple stood there, looking at each other like they were preparing for a duel. The surfer slowly righted himself and leaned against the frame.  
  
Piper crossed her arms over her chest. On the outside, she was the picture of coldness, but inside she was falling apart. She had spent a year and a half getting over this man. She had convinced herself that she had made the right decision, and now he was standing in her doorway. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she chose to find out what he wanted. Maybe then he would go away. "Dean? What do you want?"  
  
"I told you. I'd like to take you to lunch."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer, Dean. You show up in my office after four years, and you don't want anything?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing."  
  
"I knew it. You haven't changed a bit. Goodbye, Dean." She moved back and started to close the door. Dean stopped it with his hand.  
  
"Now, just wait a minute. Let me explain."  
  
"All I've ever done is let you explain, but all you can come up with are smart ass remarks." Frustrated, she let go of the door and pulled off her lab coat. "In all the years I've known you, you've never once given me an honest, straight answer."  
  
Dean looked indignant. "I have, too."  
  
"When?" She retrieved her pocketbook from behind her desk.  
  
"That night on the bridge."  
  
Piper stopped gathering her things and closed her eyes. The bridge. So much had happened on that bridge. So many words had been said. She hadn't been sure what had been true and what hadn't. "That doesn't count," she said slowly.  
  
"Doesn't count? Everything I said that night was the truth." Dean covered the distance between them in a few strides. He gently placed his hands on her arms and turned her to face him. "To be honest, I came here to prove to you that I have changed. I've made good on my word."  
  
Piper blinked back a couple of tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. The touch of his hands made her arms tingle. That touch felt so right, like his hands were supposed to be there. His hands were warm and rough, and for a moment, the contact made her feel safe. No, she couldn't afford to give in again. This was the same argument they always had; they were just able to pick it up four years later. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dean, but it's too little too late."  
  
She moved his hands and walked around him. She entered the lobby just as the bell over the door rang. She looked up to see Emerson Porter standing there. He was a handsome man with a strong jaw line, chiseled cheekbones, dark hair, and piercing deep brown eyes. He wore a brown suit and looked completely immaculate.  
  
He grinned, completely oblivious to the pain in Piper's eyes. "Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
Piper wiped at her eyes and returned his smile. "Of course. Where are we going, dear?"  
  
"Where we always go, The Village Café." Emerson then glanced up and saw Dean coming up behind Piper. "I didn't realize you had company."  
  
"What?" She turned around to see Dean standing there.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes as he took in Emerson's stuffy appearance. Who was this, and why was Piper calling him dear? He didn't like him. He didn't like him one bit. He didn't like his perfectly ironed suit, or his clipped British accent.  
  
"Oh," Piper continued. "This is Dean, an old friend from college. Dean, this is my fiancé, Emerson."  
  
Emerson offered his hand to him. Dean didn't take it. "Fiancé?" he asked.  
  
"Why, yes," Emerson smiled. "We're getting married in three weeks."  
  
Dean could feel his heart stop. Married? In three weeks? He looked from Emerson to Piper and back again. He balled his hand into a fist, but it took everything he had not to knock the cocky smile off Emerson's face.  
  
"Dean, I have to lock up now." Piper took him by the arm and steered him towards the door. In his shocked state, he allowed himself to be lead outside. Once they were out of Emerson's earshot, Dean recovered. He gazed at Piper with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You're going to get married? To him?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, Dean. Too little too late. Goodbye." With that, she walked back into the office. A second later, she emerged with Emerson. She locked the door, and they headed towards his car arm in arm.  
  
Dean just stood there, dumbfounded. This had not happened at all like he had planned. In fact, he had never planned this far. Piper had a fiancé. He kicked a stone and made his way to his own car. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was too late. Something inside of him told him he couldn't give up, though. He had to make amends with Piper one way or another.  
  
He climbed into his car and cranked it up. He decided that he definitely needed to see her again, but first, he had to find a place to stay in London. With that thought in mind, he pulled out of the parking lot. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"So I looked over at Dr. Maguire and said, 'Well, it's just like algebra. Whatever you do to one side, you've got to do to the other.'" Emerson immediately laughed at his own joke as he took a bit of his grilled chicken salad.  
  
Piper just shook her head and managed her own small smile, but she was barely listening. She just stared down at her own plate and let her thoughts drift back to Dean. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? All through lunch the ridiculous surfer kept popping into her head, and she couldn't concentrate on what her own fiancé was saying. She couldn't allow this. Four years. She was over him; she had to be. Yet she let her memories drift back to that night on the bridge.  
  
******  
  
Piper clutched the bridge's railing as she stared into the black water of the Thames River. The only sound was the deep moan of a lone tugboat, while the only light came from the streetlamps and the moon overhead. She felt the soft breeze lift and play with her long hair as she waited for Dean to show. This wasn't going to be easy. In fact, she could already feel her heart breaking.  
  
A while back he had stood her up for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He had apologized and said it wasn't his fault. He had been delivering drugs to a customer and they had become violent, but he promised that it was the last time. He really was going to give up dealing this time and find a legitimate job. She wanted to believe him and wanted to give him another chance, but she had heard the same story before. She couldn't let this go on. She had a life; she couldn't wait forever for Dean to grow up.  
  
"Piper? You said you wanted to talk?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw Dean standing there. She could barely make out his features in the waning light, but she knew it was him. He reached out to pull her into a hug, but she stepped away. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't see each other anymore." There, she had said it. All her planning, all her preparation, and it had just tumbled out of her.  
  
"What? Why?" She could hear the hurt and confusion in his voice, but she couldn't make herself look up.  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore. I.I'm sorry." Warm tears began to form in her eyes, and she knew she had to leave before Dean could see them. She turned away and started towards her car when Dean touched her arm.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's it? You're not even going to give me a reason?"  
  
She wouldn't look at him. She just struggled against his hold. "Let me go, Dean."  
  
With one swift pull, he turned her around. Gently, he lifted her face to meet his eyes. She could see confusion more than anything else reflecting in them. "What's going on? Where did this come from?"  
  
"I can't deal with you anymore. I can't deal with your drug dealing. I can't deal with your friends. I can't deal with you only thinking about yourself." The sound of her own voice surprised even her.  
  
Her angry tone caused him to step back. A look of shock seemed to come over his face as he pushed his sandy hair out of his eyes. "Piper? Why didn't you tell me? What.?" He looked up at her, and she could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'm changing. Once I get this job with the paper, I won't deal drugs anymore. I promise."  
  
She shook her head and stared out at the water. She couldn't handle the look in his eyes. "I can't wait on you forever, Dean. I have to grow up. I have to move on."  
  
"Piper?" He stepped forward again, and she quickly stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"But.you can't just leave like this! We can work it out."  
  
Finally, she looked him straight in the eyes and said the words that she forever regretted. "You're a stupid little boy, Dean, and I don't ever want to hear about or see you again!" Without waiting for an answer from him, she had turned and run.  
  
*********  
  
"Piper? Did you hear what I said?" Emerson's perfect British accent brought her back to the present. She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Emerson just chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. "I suppose it's been a long, stressful day." He placed a delicate hand on top of hers and smiled. "I was talking about our six-year plan."  
  
A look of confusion crossed her face. "The six-year plan?"  
  
"Yes." With that, he began to laugh. "Please, Piper, you remember the plan, don't you?"  
  
She covered her eyes and began to laugh with him. "Oh, no. I suppose I forgot. Could you run it by me again?"  
  
Emerson's brown eyes lit up. "Of course. You see, right after we're married, we're going to spend exactly three days in Egypt, riding camels and learning about the history. Then, when we come home, we'll move into my apartment, and I'll begin teaching at Oxford again."  
  
"Egypt?" Piper interrupted. "I thought we agreed on Rome."  
  
"Well, it turns out I have to lecture at the university in Egypt one of those days so why not kill two birds with one stone? Anyway, I'll look into some real estate, and in exactly one year, we'll have a house of our own right here in London."  
  
"A lecture? Emerson, it's our honeymoon," Piper interrupted again.  
  
"Piper, there's nothing I can do about it. Now, please let me finish," Emerson answered with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Piper promptly removed her hand from underneath his and crossed her arms. Emerson barely noticed and continued on with his six-year plan.  
  
"Exactly two years after we get the house, we can begin to have children. We'll have two, a boy and a girl. They'll be two years apart and be extremely smart and well behaved. The girl will learn to play the cello and the boy will be an excellent football player." When he finished, Emerson sat back in his chair, looking completely satisfied with himself.  
  
Piper just stared at him. "You can't plan what kind of children we're going to have," she finally said after an awkward pause.  
  
He just chuckled again. "Oh, Piper, I do suppose you're right. If we have two girls or two boys, I'll be fine with that as well, but the rest will work according to plan. You'll see."  
  
She lowered her defenses and smiled. "Well, I suppose you're right." Dependable and adult. Emerson was completely dependable and adult. He was the opposite of childish, irresponsible Dean, and that's what she wanted. Even if she didn't like the idea of having her whole life planned out, she wasn't going to tell Emerson. He seemed so pleased with himself and why ruin a good thing? Yes, this was certainly the right man to marry, and with that thought in mind, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
********  
  
Threshold Arms. The name of the pub was scrawled across a big wooden sign and brought a smile to Dean's face. He remembered a night four years ago when he and Josh had kidnapped their fourth best friend and the anxiety- stricken owner, Terry, for a wild weekend in Cornwall. That had been a long time ago when he was a different man. Now he was there for a different reason. He needed a place to stay and a beer.  
  
He stopped staring at the sign, readjusted his overnight bag, and headed inside. A traditional Scottish tune filled the air as Dean entered the smoky room. The atmosphere was friendly and casual and Dean found himself dancing to the quick licks of the fiddle and the mournful sound of the pipes. Even when playing a fast tune, the pipes could sound like they were crying. When the song ended, he made his way through the throng of patrons who were raising their pints to him. He finally made it to the bar and sat down.  
  
"Hey! What can I get you, cutie?" a female voice asked. Dean looked up at a cute brunette with a big grin.  
  
"Can I get a beer?" he ordered.  
  
"Sure." As she began to work on his drink, he leaned over the bar. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."  
  
She smiled. "Not really. I've been here for about eight months." Her eyes never left the pint she was pouring.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Susan." When she finished, she slid the drink down the bar towards him. Dean caught it with no problem and took a swig. Susan turned to help another customer, and then began to make another drink. When she got close enough to him, Dean called her name. She glanced up.  
  
"When you get a moment, could you do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, cutie." She returned to the drink as she listened to him.  
  
"Could you tell Terry that Dean is here?"  
  
She looked at him. "You mean the owner? He's not here tonight, but his wife is."  
  
Dean's face lit up. "Sarah's here? Great. Well, tell her I'm here, then."  
  
"Sure thing, cutie." With that, Susan turned and handed the other customer his cocktail. She then disappeared into the back for a second.  
  
Dean sat back and smiled. Sarah. He had liked Terry's wife the moment he met her. She was quiet, but she had a sense of adventure a mile wide. She also had a good head on her shoulders, and she often had the ability to calm Terry down when he would start to have another panic attack. She was good for him, and it would be good seeing her again.  
  
"Dean?" He looked up at the sound of his name to see a small redhead coming towards him. She walked behind the bar and flipped up the passthrough. When she reached him, she pulled him into a big hug. When they parted, she placed her hands on her hips. "So, what brings you back to London?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long story. I don't know if you've got the time for it."  
  
"Sure, I do. Come on into the back. It'll be good to talk to you again." She moved back so Dean could slip off the stool then started back through the crowd towards the passthrough. Dean followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the small table in the back of the room. He took another drink of his pint as Sarah sat down.  
  
"All right, Dean. How's all of your unfulfilled potential doing?" she asked.  
  
Dean chuckled. Sarah always asked him that ever since she told him that was how Terry described him. They both knew that Dean had finally fulfilled that potential with his surf shop, but she still asked him the question.  
  
"It's going well. Actually, that's not the reason I'm here. I was kind of hoping I could stay with you and Terry for a little while," he began.  
  
Worry filled Sarah's eyes. "You haven't lost the surf shop, have you?"  
  
"No! No, nothing like that. I'm, well, I'm trying to rekindle a lost love, and I need a place to stay." Dean looked down at his beer and kept his eyes there.  
  
"A lost love?"  
  
Sarah's voice sounded interested so Dean took a deep breath and plunged into his story. He told her all about Piper, the picture, JC and Josh helping him, and his most recent meeting with the pretty veterinarian. Sarah just sat there and listened to every word. Occasionally, she would ask a question here or there, but mostly she listened. When he finished, she leaned on the table and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
When she didn't say anything, Dean lifted his eyes to her. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I just think you did it all wrong."  
  
Dean knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Dean, you can't just waltz back into a woman's life and expect her to fall in love with you all over again, especially if she's planning on marrying another man. She has to be reminded, romanced. You have to help her remember why she fell in love with you in the first place."  
  
Dean took another drink. "I thought I did that. We talked about the past."  
  
Sarah sighed and shook her head. "Men." She crossed her arms and regarded the surfer in front of her. "Bringing up the past usually brings up the bad stuff."  
  
A feeling of dread clutched Dean's stomach. "The bad stuff? I didn't want to bring up the bad stuff."  
  
"Dean, here's a bit of advice. If you really want this girl back, show her you've changed. Show her that you're the same man she fell in love with, but that you've learned from your mistakes. Get her attention by doing little things."  
  
"Little things? Like flowers and stuff?"  
  
Sarah nodded and smiled. "Yes. But there is something very important that you must remember."  
  
Dean leaned a little closer to her as if she were going to whisper the biggest secret ever about women. "Yeah?"  
  
"You have to be sincere. Remember the woman is engaged. If she's going to break that engagement, it has to be worth it."  
  
Dean sat back and digested that bit of information. It had to be worth it. Sarah was right. If there was one thing Dean knew for sure from seeing Piper again, it was that he loved her. He had always loved her, even when she broke it off on the bridge. The thought of her with Emerson made him sick, and he knew he had to change that. He knew he couldn't just give up. He looked Sarah in the eyes.  
  
"It's definitely worth it. Of that, I'm sure."  
  
Sarah nodded, satisfied. "Good. You always did have a good heart, Dean. Now finish your pint, and head on upstairs. I think it'll be all right if you stayed for a few days." She stood up and started out towards the pub. She looked back at him and smiled. "Besides, you'll need all the help you can get." With that, she left Dean to his beer. 


	5. Chapter Five

Piper sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of her practice. She hadn't slept well the night before, and it was already beginning to affect her. Dean had plagued her dreams all night, and even now she couldn't get him out of her head. As she put the car in park, she could still remember those dreams vividly. The memory of the warm, soft feeling of Dean's touch on her skin lingered with her, and she closed her eyes, trying to recapture the moment.  
  
No! Her eyes flew open, and she hit the steering wheel out of frustration. She could not afford to let him get to her, not when she was about to become a wife in three weeks. Emerson. She had to concentrate on her future husband. He was kind, dependable, thoughtful, and the complete opposite of Dean. With that thought in mind, she crawled out of her car and locked the doors.  
  
"Morning, Piper!" She looked across the parking lot to see Sam walking towards her. Seeing her assistant's familiar smile helped her to push Dean to the back of her mind and concentrate on the day ahead.  
  
"Good morning!" Piper called back as she unlocked the office door and stepped inside. She made her way into her personal office and stuffed her pocketbook into a drawer. She put on her lab coat and walked back out to the lobby to meet Sam. When she reached the main desk, she picked up the appointment book and scanned over her list of patients. "How are you this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," Sam smiled as she put on her own lab coat. "Robert made me dinner last night, and we had the best time." She leaned on the desk and took a good look at her boss. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Piper glanced up at her surprised. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
Piper looked back down at the appointment book and grinned. "Not really. I guess I'm just worried about the wedding."  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with that guy that showed up yesterday?"  
  
Piper tried to look as innocent as she could. "Why on Earth would I be worried about him?"  
  
Sam just shrugged and began to straighten up her desk. "I don't know. It's just that you had a pretty odd reaction to him yesterday, and you were so irritable when you came back from lunch."  
  
"I was not," the veterinarian chuckled as she set the appointment book down.  
  
"Yes, you were. Even the big dogs were scared to go near you." Sam stopped cleaning and looked her boss directly in the eyes. "Who was he?"  
  
Piper looked away and gave another nervous chuckle. "Nobody. Just some guy I knew a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, come on. That reaction couldn't have been for someone you barely knew. Who was he?"  
  
Piper sighed and leaned on the desk. "His name is Dean Raymond, and I once dated him."  
  
Sam's eyes grew wide. "You did? What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Come on. We've got thirty minutes before we open, and our first patient doesn't arrive until nine-fifteen." Sam sat down in the leather chair behind the desk and leaned forward. "Start at the beginning. How did you meet him?"  
  
Piper walked around the front desk and sat down in another leather chair. She made herself comfortable and launched into her story. "Dean and I met five years ago through mutual friends. My flatmate Julia had been dating the famous Josh Tambini for a month."  
  
Sam nodded. "I know who he is. I loved his Techno, Techno, Techno CD."  
  
"Well, this would be the first time she and Josh would be alone, and she wanted me out of the flat. Instead of letting me go out on my own, she got the bright idea that Josh should set me up with his friend Dean. I kept telling her no, but she finally talked me into it." As she continued to tell the story, the memory of that first date came back to her, and Piper couldn't help but smile at it.  
  
******  
  
"Piper! Will you hurry up? They'll be here any minute!" Julia called from the living room. Piper could hear her rustling around, nervously straightening things.  
  
Piper put the finishing touches on her lipstick and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Calm down. I'm almost done." She stood there looking over her bulky sweatshirt and jeans. She wore her hair down and cascading past her shoulders. The look was just right.  
  
When she was satisfied with how she looked, Piper emerged from the bathroom to find Julia running around the flat like a mad woman. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a bright green, tight-fitting dress and her black hair swept up into a bun. When she spotted Piper, she immediately began to fuss.  
  
"You're not going out like that, are you?" she asked, horrified.  
  
Piper looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it? It's very comfortable."  
  
"A first date isn't about comfort. It's about looking feminine. You've got to go change."  
  
"No. I'm going like this." Piper crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Besides, this isn't a first date. We just got stuck together and chances are I won't like him anyway."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Julia began to flutter nervously again. "Oh, God, they're here. How does my hair look?" she asked as she patted it into place.  
  
"It looks fine. Josh will love it."  
  
"Are you sure?" The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
When Julia didn't make a move to answer the door, Piper sauntered over to it and opened it. Two handsome men stood on the other side. The bored- looking one on the right she knew was Josh. The one on the left, who looked like he hadn't washed his hair in days, had to be Dean. She looked the scruffy guy up and down and inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long night. She let them in, and Josh and Julia immediately started to kiss.  
  
When it looked like they weren't going to stop any time soon, Piper took Dean's hand and lead him outside. She closed the door and turned to him. "You must be Dean. I'm Piper. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him.  
  
Dean took it and smiled. "Well, Piper, looks like we'll be spending the evening together. Any ideas?"  
  
Piper arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't have a plan?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Dean shrugged. "What can I say? I don't believe in plans."  
  
Piper chuckled. She was just about to retort when the kissing noises on the other side of the door escalated into moans. The noise caught their attentions, and they both turned to stare in disbelief at the door. They looked at each other.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. So, how do you feel about roller coasters?" Dean questioned as they walked away from the apartment.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Piper found herself atop the tallest roller coaster she had ever been on in her life. Before she could even muster up the breath to scream, she was sailing down a steep hill, the cold wind biting at her face. She gripped the bar and squeezed her eyes shut. She usually hated roller coasters. How did Dean ever talk her into getting on this one? Her stomach dropped as they whipped around a curve and plummeted down another hill.  
  
Daring to open on eye, she glanced over at her date. He looked like he was having the time of his life. His head hung back and a permanent smile graced his face. The smile even reached his eyes. Underneath his toboggan, his shoulder-length hair thrashed in the wind, but he didn't seem to care. For one split-second, she saw the sweet guy underneath all of the grunge. He was beautiful. Before she could think about it, though, they dropped down another hill, causing her to scream and shut her eyes.  
  
When the ride was over, Dean led a woozy Piper over to a bench. She sat down and leaned over. As she concentrated on trying not to throw up, she felt a warm hand rubbing her back. This was followed by a hearty laugh.  
  
"I told you not to eat those hot dogs before we got on the ride," he chortled.  
  
Piper just groaned. "Well, I didn't realize how fast it would go."  
  
"Just how many roller coasters have you been on?"  
  
"One. The kiddy one when I was seven. I got sick on it and swore to never ride another one."  
  
Dean laughed again. "Well, you broke that promise."  
  
When she thought she had gotten her stomach under control, Piper sat up. That movement alone caused her stomach to protest again. Without thinking about it, she leaned on Dean and let out a sigh. They didn't say anything for a long time, and then Dean broke the silence.  
  
"So, you want to do this again next Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"As long as you promise not to take me on that roller coaster again."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Piper looked up at him and prepared to answer him. Before she could get the words out, her stomach shifted and her eyes widened. She sharply leaned over towards his shoes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sam burst into a fit of giggles. "You threw up on his shoes?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"And he still wanted to go out with you again?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was the beauty of Dean. He never judged you on your appearance, nor did he hold a grudge because you threw up on his shoes."  
  
When her laughing fit calmed down, Sam leaned forward in her chair. "So, what happened? It sounds like he was a great guy."  
  
Piper stood up and checked the clock. They had a few minutes before they opened. "Well, even though he had a lot of good qualities, he did have one glaring flaw. He was a drug dealer, and he broke a lot of dates because of that." She walked around the desk and picked up the day's schedule again. "Each time he would tell me he was done with it, and each time he'd make another sale and get the crap beat out of him. After a year, I couldn't handle it. So I left."  
  
"That sounds so sad," Sam commented as she turned the chair and rolled up to the desk. "Maybe he's changed?"  
  
Piper shook her head and walked over to the door. "No, I've heard that entirely too many times. I don't think Dean will ever change." She unlocked the door and started back towards her office. "Besides, I'm going to marry Emerson in three weeks so it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Sam made a face, but didn't answer her. Piper just ignored her assistant's reaction to her fiancé and continued on to her office. Before she could close the door, the bell rang over the main door. She looked out to see a man holding a large bouquet of sunflowers. He stopped at the desk and exchanged a few words with Sam. Her assistant then looked towards her office door.  
  
"Piper, these are for you," she announced.  
  
Puzzled, Piper strolled out of her office and looked at the flowers. Who would be sending her flowers, much less her favorite kind? She thanked the delivery man and picked up the card from where it was nestled in the bouquet. She opened it and became even more confused.  
  
"What does it say?" Sam asked.  
  
"It says, 'Please'."  
  
"'Please'? Please what?"  
  
Piper just shrugged and turned the card over. Nothing was written on the back. "Nothing. All it says is 'Please'." She looked up at Sam to see her wearing a matching look of confusion.  
  
"Do you think it's Emerson?"  
  
"It doesn't sound like him, and he would usually sign his name," the veterinarian answered as she placed the card back into its spot.  
  
Sam wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in close. "Maybe it's Dean."  
  
Piper narrowed her eyes and picked up the bouquet. "Maybe you're delusional."  
  
"Well, you never know." Once again, Piper ignored her assistant and disappeared into her office.  
  
An hour later, the same delivery man appeared again, carrying an identical sunflower bouquet. This one was also meant for Piper, and she thanked him just like she did before. She once again picked up the card, and she and Sam peered at it.  
  
"'Come'? Well, that's an odd note for a bouquet," Sam observed.  
  
"It's in the same handwriting, and there's still no name." Piper replaced the card and picked up the flowers.  
  
"This is getting creepy. Maybe we should phone the police?" Sam suggested.  
  
"No, we're just going to wait and see if this person shows up. It's probably nothing to worry about." With that, she took the second bouquet into her office and then went to greet the next patient.  
  
By the fourth hour, Piper was expecting the delivery man. Just like he had done the three previous hours, he appeared in the doorway, carrying a large sunflower bouquet. She met him and thanked him, then quickly plucked the card from its bouquet. This one simply said, "Cornwall".  
  
"I was right," she declared. "All of these cards are making a sentence."  
  
Sam quickly agreed. "So far it reads, 'Please come to Cornwall.' Who do you know in Cornwall?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I don't know anybody in Cornwall."  
  
"Okay, I think we should phone the police now." Sam made a move for the phone, but Piper stopped her.  
  
"Not yet. Let's see how many bouquets this person is sending. Once we get the complete sentence, then we can make the call."  
  
Reluctantly, Sam agreed and moved away from the phone.  
  
After they closed for the day, Sam and Piper spread the cards out onto the front desk. The last card had revealed the name, and Piper thought she would scream. All together they read, "Please come to Cornwall and see my surf shop. Dean." A local phone number followed his name.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this. I told him point blank that I was getting married. Doesn't he ever listen?" Piper ranted. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.  
  
"I think he just wants to talk. It wouldn't hurt to phone him," Sam offered.  
  
Piper just shook her head. "I can't. I broke it off clean."  
  
"Well, it has been four years."  
  
Piper glanced at Sam. "You're not helping." She then looked at the cards again. "I'm just going to ignore them," she decided. "If I don't answer then maybe he'll go away."  
  
Sam just shrugged and leaned back into her chair. "Maybe," was all she said. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Ring. Come on, ring." Dean sat in front of Terry's phone willing it to spring to life. After sending all those flowers, Piper had to call. She just had to. He looked up at the clock and groaned. Piper had gotten the last bouquet at five o'clock, and it was now nine o'clock. Four hours, and she hadn't called at all. Defeated, Dean dropped his head into his hands, letting his hair fall over his arms.  
  
"Still no word?" He looked up to see Terry saunter into the living room. He was carrying a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other. He sat down next to Dean on the couch.  
  
Dean shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Well, maybe she hasn't had a chance to phone you yet," the plump, dark- haired man suggested as he set the drink down on the coffee table in front of him. He then offered the plate to Dean. "Here. You haven't eaten supper yet, and Sarah makes the best fish in town."  
  
"Thanks," Dean mumbled as he took the plate. He set it down on the coffee table next to the drink and stared at the phone again.  
  
"You know, you staring at it isn't going to make it ring," Terry pointed out. When Dean didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned his brown eyes to the telly as he switched it on. It was time for Arthur's Knights, and not even Dean's sulking would keep him from watching Mary Fenton.  
  
The familiar Medieval notes of the theme song to Terry's favorite show drifted out of the set and filled the room. Dean tried to ignore it, but soon found himself drawn into the plot. It was one he had seen before, but it had been a while. Apparently, it was the episode where Sir Lancelot was trying to win Queen Guinevere's affections. Whatever he tried didn't seem to work, and Guinevere kept telling him that she was going to marry Arthur. It was her duty.  
  
As the show continued, Lancelot tried everything, and nothing was working. Finally, he got an idea and found one of the servants. He borrowed the poor man's outfit and served the king and queen dinner that night. While serving Guinevere her dinner, he slipped a note under her plate. She found it, and they met in a private room.  
  
Dean leaned forward and watched Arthur's first knight pour his heart out to Guinevere. She seemed to melt at his every word. He was glued to the screen and didn't look away until the credits started to roll.  
  
Terry, oblivious to Dean's reaction, turned off the telly and stood up. He glanced at his friend's untouched plate and shook his head. He snatched some of the chips off it and said, "You better eat this before it gets cold. Sarah wouldn't like it."  
  
Dean continued to stare at the blank screen in front of him. "All right. I'll finish it."  
  
Terry looked quizzically from Dean to the telly and back again. Once again, he shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm going down to check on things in the pub so Sarah can get some time off. Good night."  
  
"Night." Dean barely heard the door close as Terry left the room. He was still thinking about the television show he had just seen and the idea it had just given him.  
  
*************  
  
Piper inwardly groaned the minute she saw the sign for The Village Café appear in the distance. She really wasn't in the mood for the café that day. She wanted Italian, Chinese, anything but a deli sandwich. She glanced over at Emerson and noticed that he was completely oblivious. He was headed for his favorite restaurant, and he was happy and safe in his orderly world. She couldn't stand it.  
  
"Emerson," she began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't we try someplace different today? I'm in the mood for some Chinese."  
  
Emerson laughed as he pulled into a parking space. "Piper, you know Chinese upsets my stomach."  
  
Piper would not be defeated. "All right, then what about Italian?"  
  
He turned his piercing brown eyes to her and sighed. "Why change a good thing? We've been coming here ever since we started dating."  
  
She frowned and quickly looked away. There was no way to make him understand so she just went along with him. Why waste her breath arguing?  
  
Inside, Emerson led Piper to their usual table, and they ordered their drinks. When the drinks came, Piper rested her chin in her right hand and played with the straw wrapper. Before she knew it, she was taking it and tying it into a knot. She pulled the knot until the wrapper broke apart, and the knot fell out. She smiled to herself; someone was thinking about her. She looked up at Emerson to see him carrying on a conversation with their waiter. Obviously, that someone was not Emerson.  
  
After she and Emerson ordered their lunch, Piper slumped in her seat. She was so bored. When did her life become so stagnant? She thought back to all of the flowers she received the day before and smiled. What Dean had always lacked in responsibility, he could always make up in spontaneity. Dean always had a way of making anything fun, even when he did mess up.  
  
***************  
  
"Forget it, Julia. I'm never going to see him again," Piper declared as she slammed the front door and stalked to the couch. She sat down and crossed her arms in defiance.  
  
"Why not? Dean seemed like such a sweetheart. What did he do?" Julia walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside her.  
  
"He is such an inconsiderate, rude asshole! I sat at the amusement park and waited for two hours. He never showed." Piper grabbed the remote control and turned on the telly. "I'm through with dating. I'm going to be a nun for the rest of my life."  
  
Julia laughed as she stood up. "You are not going to be a nun. Besides, I'm sure that he has a good explanation."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Before Julia could make it back to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Both flatmates exchanged surprised looks. Who would be at their door at ten o'clock at night? Julia crept over and peered out the peephole. Dean was standing on their front stoop, and he didn't look too good either. His hair and clothes were ruffled and his left eye was black. He looked pitiful. Julia quickly turned to Piper.  
  
"It's Dean. Do you want me to let him in?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. He doesn't look so good, and I'm sure he's got a reason."  
  
Piper glared at Julia. "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
Ignoring her flatmate, Julia opened the door and invited Dean in. Piper just turned away and pretended he wasn't there. She heard him thank Julia and then his heavy boots walk toward the couch. She felt him sit down next to her, but she refused to look at him.  
  
"Well, I've got to go check my roast. I'm sure it's burning," Julia announced as she quickly fluttered into the kitchen.  
  
The minute the door closed behind her, Piper tore into Dean. "Where the hell were you tonight, and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I got caught up at work, and it turned ugly. I'm sorry. I got there as soon as I could, but they told me you had already left," Dean pleaded.  
  
For the first time since he had arrived, Piper glanced over at him and saw his black eye. She quickly became concerned but tried to suppress it. He had stood her up; she had to let him know she wasn't going to take that.  
  
When she didn't answer, Dean spoke up again. "I've got a surprise for you. I know it won't make up for what I did, but I really am sorry. Please, Piper, say something."  
  
The beseeching tone in his voice caused her to soften a bit. "What kind of work gets you a black eye?"  
  
"Delivering a product that someone isn't happy with." His voice sounded so sorry and so upset that Piper couldn't seem to hold onto her anger.  
  
She relaxed a little bit and gently touched his eye. He winced a little, but let her look at it anyway. "Come on. We need to put some ice on that," she said.  
  
He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Piper placed some ice into a dishtowel and put it on his eye. Julia just continued to look after her roast. After a few minutes, Piper broke the silence.  
  
"You're not going to tell me what you were delivering, are you?"  
  
"I can't. I don't want you involved." Before Piper could respond, Dean quickly changed the subject. "I do have a surprise for you, though, back at my apartment. Will you come?"  
  
Piper felt her strong resolve crumble as she looked into the one blue-green eye that wasn't covered by a dishtowel full of ice. She agreed, and Dean leaped up from the seat, almost banging his head on the small chandelier above the table.  
  
A few minutes later, she found herself standing outside his door, wondering what he had in store for her. Before he would let her in, Dean asked that she close her eyes. At first she said no, but he eventually talked her into it.  
  
She felt herself being led into the apartment and sat down at a table. Then Dean told her she could open her eyes. When she did, she saw that she was sitting at a lovely table set for two. A white tablecloth was draped over it and a red candle sat in the middle. Directly in front of her was a single sunflower. She smiled as she picked it up, amazed that Dean had remembered when she told him it was her favorite. The whole place was beautiful, and she was completely surprised.  
  
"You did this all for me?" Piper asked as she looked up at a grinning Dean.  
  
"Of course." He then produced boxes of Chinese takeaway. "And for our dining enjoyment tonight, we have Wang Kerr's Chinese Takeaway."  
  
"Takeaway?"  
  
Dean laughed as he set the boxes on the table. "Yeah, I kind of burned myself on the stove when I tried to cook earlier. I decided this would be safer."  
  
Piper laughed as she stood up and kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Yes, just try not to let it happen again."  
  
"Deal." With that, they sat down to enjoy their meal.  
  
***********  
  
"All right, who ordered the grilled chicken?" A male voice quickly pulled Piper back to the present, and she glanced over at Emerson to see if he had noticed she had been daydreaming. Apparently, he hadn't. He was too busy looking up at the young man who held their food.  
  
"I did," he answered. The waiter placed the plate in front of him and turned his attention to Piper.  
  
"I guess you got the roast beef." He set the plate down and leaned close to her ear. "Too bad it's not Chinese, eh?"  
  
Piper's eyes widened, and she looked at the waiter for the first time. The sea-colored eye that winked at her from underneath a hat was unmistakable as was the baritone voice. Their waiter was Dean! Her mouth dropped open. Before she could say anything, though, Dean slipped a note into her hand and quietly walked away.  
  
She looked over at Emerson to see if he had noticed. He was too busy diving into his sandwich to notice anything. Curious, she opened the note and read, "Meet me by the bathrooms. Dean." This was not happening. This just was not happening. She looked at Emerson again, then looked over towards the bathrooms.  
  
This had to stop. Obviously, ignoring Dean wasn't going to make him go away. She was going to have to tell him to leave her alone. Piper quickly folded up the note and stuffed it into her pocket. She took a sip of her drink, then excused herself from the table.  
  
She sauntered back towards the bathrooms and disappeared around the corner. There was Dean with a huge grin on his face, standing by a large fake plant. Piper narrowed her eyes and trudged over to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here? Stalking me?" she demanded.  
  
"Piper, I've missed you. I want you to see how much I've changed, how much I've grown up," Dean tried to explain.  
  
"You call this grown up?" Piper sighed and tried to pull herself together. "You have got to stop this. I am engaged to Emerson."  
  
"So? Just because you're engaged doesn't mean you can't come see my surf shop."  
  
Piper closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Her resolve was crumbling, and she knew it. She opened her eyes and looked into Dean's sincere face. On the one hand, she knew she had to try and make him go away; on the other, she was starting to miss him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" she calmly asked.  
  
"My mates Tally and Barry helped me out on that one. They sneaked me in through the kitchen and let me serve your food. I owe them a couple of new boards anyway." A slow smile crept across Piper's face, and she couldn't seem to stop it. Dean caught it and began to laugh. "Ah ha, there's the Piper I used to know. I knew she was in there somewhere."  
  
"Dean, I appreciate all of this attention. I really do. But I can't go to Cornwall. Not now. I'm spending the next two weekends with Emerson, and then we have our wedding. I'm sorry."  
  
Dean's grin faded, and his eyes became stormy. "You're still going to marry him, aren't you?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yes, Dean."  
  
"And there's nothing I can do about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dean sighed and stood up to his full height. "All right, then. If that's what you want."  
  
Piper gave a regretful smile. "That's what I want." She tentatively reached up and ran a hand through his soft hair. "Good bye, Dean." With that, she turned and walked away.  
  
Dean stood next to the fake plant and watched her go. What was he doing? Why was he there in London chasing a girl he hadn't spoken to in four years. Maybe Piper was right. Perhaps he should just pack up everything and head home.  
  
As he considered the idea, he sauntered out into the dining room and watched the couple from a distance. Emerson was animatedly chatting on and on about something. As he spoke, he waved his hand in the hair and laughed several times. Just how he expected a wanker to act. He then glanced over at Piper and was surprised to see her reaction. For a woman who was determined to get married, she looked awfully bored. She slowly ate her sandwich and hardly seemed to be paying attention to her fiancé. In fact, it seemed like her fiancé was having a conversation with himself and wasn't bothered by it. All of a sudden, a new thought appeared in Dean's mind.  
  
He couldn't let her go. In reality, he had never let her go, and now was the only chance he had at winning her back. He realized that everything he had done - moving to Cornwall, learning to make boards, getting the surf shop - had not only been done for himself, but for here as well. Piper may have thought that this was over, but it wasn't. Not by a long shot. He hadn't come all that way just to see her marry some other guy. With his determination set, he put the cap back on and marched back over to their table.  
  
"Is everything all right here?" he asked as nicely as he could.  
  
Emerson smiled up at him, completely oblivious to who he was. "Of course, thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need another drink?"  
  
"Why would I need another.?" Before Emerson could finish, Dean reached out and knocked over his glass of tea. The glass fell off the table, and the hot liquid landed right in the middle of Emerson's lap, staining his expensive suit. Emerson immediately screamed and jumped up from his seat, furiously trying to wipe off the offending dark spot that was growing on his light grey pants. Piper stood up to try to help him, and her eyes met Dean's. She glared at him accusingly, but strangely, there was no anger in her green orbs. Dean just chuckled as he winked at her and ambled to the door.  
  
No, this wasn't over. This was war. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"I know, sweetie. I know you don't like this. It'll be over in a second; I promise," Piper cooed as she gently stuck a large needle into a terrified orange tabby cat. The cat meowed in protest, but the prick was over before he could weasel out of Sam's grasp and whip out his claws. Piper quickly removed the vaccination, and her unhappy patient settled down a little. She put away the medical supplies and scratched the animal on the head.  
  
"You are such a good boy, Pete. I'm so proud of you," she gladly praised. Pete promptly forgot about his earlier terror and lifted his chin so Piper could scratch under it. She obliged the tabby and kissed him on the head before turning her attention to his owner. "You'll be glad to know, Mr. Tate, that Pete is an extremely healthy tom cat. He's all caught up on his shots now, and I won't have to see him again for another year."  
  
Mr. Tate, a well-dressed gentleman in his late forties, lifted his pride and joy and hugged him to his chest. "Wonderful! I knew he was a strong cat." He then raised his cat's right paw and waved it at Piper. "Say thank you and good-bye to the nice lady," he instructed.  
  
Piper smiled and waved back to her less-than-enthusiastic patient. "Good bye, Pete. See you in a year."  
  
Mr. Tate gently pushed Pete back into his carrier and headed out to the lobby where Piper's part-time assistant, Heather, was waiting to ring up his bill. When he was gone, Sam cleaned off the examination table while Piper washed her hands.  
  
"How long has it been since you've heard from Dean?" Sam asked eventually after a short pause.  
  
"Dean?" The name surprised Piper, and she hit her hand on the faucet as she turned off the water. She shook it in an effort to make the throbbing stop and dried her hands on a nearby towel.  
  
Sam chuckled as she sprayed the table again and furiously cleaned it off. "Yes, Dean. You remember him. Long hair, goofy grin, dreamy eyes."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes as she replaced the towel and checked her hand for marks. "I know who you're talking about. I was just surprised. Why do you ask?"  
  
Sam shrugged as she put the cleaner back on the shelf. "Oh, I don't know. It's just been a little while, and there hasn't been any excitement around here."  
  
"Oh, I see. I actually haven't noticed at all," Piper said nonchalantly. She shook her hand one more time and tried to regain her composure. She then turned around quickly and banged her knee into the table.  
  
"Uh huh.sure. Are you all right?" Sam asked as she started to laugh again.  
  
Piper sighed as she furiously rubbed her knee. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back a couple of tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Yeah." She took a few deep breaths then looked up at Sam. "Do we have any patients waiting out there?"  
  
Sam peeked out the door then glanced back at Piper. "No."  
  
"Good. Then I'm going to hobble back to my office for a while." Piper shook out her leg and limped towards her office. The telephone rang as she reached her door. When she heard Heather answer it, she turned back to Sam, who was walking towards the front desk.  
  
"Three days."  
  
Sam stopped in her tracks and rapidly looked up. "Sorry?"  
  
"It's been three days since I last saw Dean." With that, Piper entered her office and closed the door. The minute she sat down, there was a knock at her door. She stopped examining her knee and looked up. "Yes?"  
  
Sam opened the door and hurried over to the desk. "Wait a minute. First, you say you haven't thought about him, then you tell me you haven't seen him in three days? Piper, what's going on?"  
  
Piper sighed and leaned back into her leather chair. "I don't know. I used to think I had my whole life planned out. Then Dean showed up and sent my life into a tailspin. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"Dr. Gallimore?" Piper looked up to see Heather standing in the doorway. "There's a gentleman for you on line one."  
  
"Did you get his name?" Piper asked.  
  
Heather shook her head. "No. All he said was that you should know who it is."  
  
"We'll let you get that," Sam said as she ushered Heather out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Piper's hands shook as she picked up the receiver. Part of her was praying that Dean hadn't taken her seriously and was on the other end of that call. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button for line one. "Hello, this is Dr. Piper Gallimore."  
  
"Piper, darling!" Emerson's clipped accent emerged from the earpiece. Piper was both relieved and disappointed, but she tried not to let either show in her voice.  
  
"Emerson, why are you calling me? We just saw each other a couple of hours ago."  
  
"I know, dear, but I wanted to tell you the exciting news I just received."  
  
Piper smiled. Maybe some good news from Emerson would take her mind off Dean for a while. "Yes?"  
  
"All right, are you sitting down?"  
  
"Yes, Emerson. What is it?"  
  
Emerson cleared his throat. "I have just been asked to lecture at the National Mathematics Convention in Manchester this weekend."  
  
Piper's jaw dropped. "This weekend? Emerson, you can't lecture there this weekend. We're going to spend some time in the country, just the two of us."  
  
"I know, I know, but this would be so much better. I can introduce you to my colleagues, and you can finally attend one of my lectures." Piper winced when she heard the chiding tone in his voice. She hated when he spoke to her like a spoiled child.  
  
"Emerson, I love you, but I don't want to go to the National Mathematics Convention this weekend. I want to go to the country," she said evenly.  
  
"Piper, you're being selfish again. Not everything is about you." Once again, he used his chiding tone.  
  
"Selfish? YOU'RE calling ME selfish? Emerson, when have you ever done anything I wanted to do? This is not the first time you've changed plans on me, you know."  
  
"Piper, relax. This will be a good opportunity for us."  
  
Piper gritted her teeth and grabbed a pen off her desk. In an effort to calm herself, she began to rhythmically click the end of the pen. She was silent for a long time before Emerson had to ask if she was still there. She didn't answer him.  
  
"I can hear you clicking your pen," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you can hear something I do," she blurted as she tossed the pen across the room.  
  
"You're being unreasonable again."  
  
"Unreasonable?" She jumped up from her chair and began to pace back and forth. "Unreasonable? Emerson, this is the last weekend we can spend together before the wedding. I don't want you to work that weekend. Is it too much to ask to spend some time with just my fiancé before our families arrive?"  
  
"Piper, I know you're upset."  
  
"You're damn right I'm upset. I was really looking forward to this weekend. I mean, couldn't you have talked this over with me before you said yes?" Piper paced faster. "You know, you are ALWAYS doing this. You're always making the choices for both of us, and I'm tired of it. You should have discussed this with me."  
  
"But, darling, it wasn't your decision to make."  
  
Piper stopped pacing and balled her hand into a fist. It took everything she had not to throw the phone across the room. She breathed slowly and made sure she was calm before she spoke again. "All right, here's a decision for you. I'm not going with you."  
  
"Piper, I need you there."  
  
"No, you don't. You go. I'll stay here."  
  
Just then, the sounds of a guitar began to float through the door. The music was so out of place that it caught Piper's attention immediately and she almost dropped the phone. Within a few minutes, an off-key male voice joined the guitar riffs.  
  
"What on Earth?" Piper muttered to herself as she walked over to her door and cracked it open. Standing in the middle of the waiting room was Dean playing a guitar and singing to the top of his lungs. Her jaw dropped as she watched him lean across the desk and serenade her two assistants. Sam and Heather just laughed as they applauded his efforts. Faintly, she heard Emerson asking her if she was still there, and she removed the phone from her ear long enough to listen to Dean.  
  
He finished his completely awful rendition of Bush's "Glycerine" to the sound of Heather and Sam's ovation. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."  
  
"Not if we have you arrested first," Sam smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah, but you wouldn't arrest me, would you?" Dean slung the guitar onto his back and stood up straight.  
  
"It depends on Piper."  
  
Dean seemed to stand up straighter when her name was mentioned. "Speaking of Piper, do you think I could go see her?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Dean, not today. She's in the middle of an important phone call right now."  
  
"All right. I'll just stay out here and entertain you two until she's done." With that, Dean grabbed the guitar again, and immediately went into his version of "Ticket to Ride" by the Beatles. "I think I'm gonna be sad/I think it's today, yeah/The girl that's driving me mad is goin' away."  
  
As she stood there and observed his performance, a smile spread across Piper's face. She glanced down at the phone and Emerson's insistent voice then back to Dean and his off-key singing. All of a sudden, a feeling of peace came over her and right then and there she made a choice.  
  
"Emerson, I'll see you when you get back. Good bye." Before her fiancé could answer, Piper clicked the off button. She replaced the phone and ambled into the waiting room.  
  
Dean was completely into the song and hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. "She said that living with me was bringing her down, yeah/ She would never be free when I was around!"  
  
Just then, Dean whirled around and saw her standing there, beaming at him. He broke into a grin of his own and immediately started another song. "And maybe.you're gonna be the one that saves me! /After all, you're my wonderwall."  
  
Piper let him get through two more bars of the Oasis hit before she finally stopped him. "Dean, what are you doing here?"  
  
He stopped playing and gave her a big, goofy grin. "I'm sorry, but I thought about it all weekend, and I just couldn't take no for an answer. I'm prepared to stand here for the rest of the day and sing in your waiting room until you agree to come to Cornwall." He then strummed the guitar for emphasis and prepared to warble through another tune.  
  
"All right, I'll go." Piper's words stopped him in mid strum.  
  
"Come again?" he asked.  
  
Piper sighed. "I said that I'll come to Cornwall this weekend, but I'm only coming as a friend."  
  
Dean's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked. For the first time, Piper realized that Sam and Heather were watching them from behind the desk. The two of them were smiling.  
  
"Let's just say I need a weekend away," Piper explained and left it at that.  
  
***********  
  
"She's not coming," Dean announced as he paced back and forth in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Yes, she is, Dean. You've just got to give her time to get here," JC stated. He sat in a green and white striped chair and watched his friend pace. "Why don't you sit down? You're starting to make me dizzy."  
  
Dean did as he was told. "What time is it?" he asked as he started to fidget.  
  
JC rolled his blue eyes and checked his watch. "Five minutes since the last time you asked."  
  
Dean shook his head. "She's not coming."  
  
"Who's not coming?" a female voice behind him asked. Dean whirled around to see Piper standing there with two big, blue suitcases in her hands. Her brown curls fell past her shoulders, and her green eyes twinkled. She looked exactly like he remembered her. She laughed. "I'm sorry I'm a little late. The traffic was awful this afternoon."  
  
Without hesitating, the surfer jumped up from his chair and pulled her into a hug. For a moment, he almost forgot that she wasn't his anymore. He ran his hand through her curls and breathed in her strawberry scent. It felt as if no time had passed at all. Then her voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Dean, you can let me go now," she said.  
  
"Sorry." They parted and stood there awkwardly. It was as if they weren't quite sure what to do next. All that work to get her there, and Dean was completely stumped on how to act. JC cleared his throat, and Dean looked up, thankful for the interruption. He led Piper over to his best friend. "Piper, you remember JC, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do, even though I only saw him once at that Christmas party Josh threw." She hugged JC. "How are you?"  
  
They parted before he answered. "I'm doing well. I'm married with a daughter and have my own restaurant."  
  
"Married?" Her eyes couldn't hide her surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, happily for four years. You'll meet them tonight at dinner."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Dean took one of her suitcases. "Shall we go find your room?" he asked.  
  
He felt like a little kid in a candy store. He was so excited that she was there, really there, and he was having a very hard time containing it. There was so much that he wanted to show her that he wasn't quite sure where to start. He had her for the whole weekend, and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," JC said as he took Piper's other suitcase. The three of them then walked to the front desk to get her room key and begin the weekend. 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Can I look now?" Piper asked the next day as she felt Dean's car take yet another sharp turn.  
  
"Not yet," he answered, his voice sounding as excited as kid on Christmas.  
  
Defeated, she settled down into the car and kept her eyes shut. She couldn't believe she was doing this. When Dean had said that he was going to take her for a drive along the beach on Saturday morning, she had no idea she'd be riding blindfold. Still, she had agreed to go along and now the curiosity was about to kill her. Just what was so important that Dean wanted her to keep her eyes closed?  
  
As the ride continued, she thought back to the night before. Dinner with JC's family had been absolutely wonderful. The group had chosen a nice, quaint restaurant by the sea called Carson's. It had been semi-formal, small, and wasn't much of a touristy-type place at all. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and the conversation, and even four-year-old Jordyn had had fun.  
  
Piper had been fascinated with Chloe. She couldn't believe the natural beauty that the woman possessed with her long, dark hair and equally dark eyes. She was also very intelligent and had a wonderful sense of humor. She had continuously asked Piper questions about herself and laughed to the point of tears over the story of how Dean and Piper met. Piper had laughed just as hard over the story of how Chloe and JC bought the Aqua Shack. She especially loved Dean's part of that story.  
  
The best part of the night, though, had been watching Dean with Jordyn. He had constantly pulled on her hair or teased her, making her laugh. Jordyn had also deemed him worthy of holding her beloved Care Bear. Dean had taken that as a high honor and cuddled the bear to his chest. Piper never knew that he had possessed that much patience with a child, and this one completely and totally had his heart.  
  
Piper was pulled back to the present when Dean's car jerked to a halt. The stop had caught her by so much surprise that she had almost opened her eyes. She persevered, though, and kept them closed. She wasn't quite sure where they were. The smell of the salty, sea air and the soft crash of the waves against the cliffs told her that they were near the ocean. It was late summer so the breeze was warm and light. It just barely lifted her hair off her shoulders. Wherever they were, it had to be beautiful.  
  
"Alright, are you ready?" Dean asked, the sound of his voice telling her that he was about to burst with excitement.  
  
Piper giggled. "Yes, Dean. Can I open them now?"  
  
"Alright.now."  
  
With that one word, Piper opened her eyes and took in the gorgeous sight around her. They were parked on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Her breath caught in her throat as she undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She walked to the edge and watched as the small, green English waves smashed against the rocky cliffs below.  
  
"Dean, it's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"Oh, that's not the best part," he laughed. "Turn around."  
  
She did as he asked and found herself looking at a medium-sized yellow and blue building. Surfboards of every shape and size, T-shirts, and towels hung in the windows. Scrawled across the top of the building was a large sign that read "Blue Juice Surfboards".  
  
Dean continued to laugh. "Welcome to my surf shop."  
  
She glanced at him, then back at the shop. "This is yours? All of it?"  
  
"Yeah, all of it's mine. I made every board you see there."  
  
She looked at him again and saw the pride shining in his eyes. "You made them?"  
  
"Yeah." He held out his hand, gesturing for her to take it, and started towards the shop. "You didn't realize I had such talent, did you? C'mon, I want to show you the inside."  
  
She took his hand and let him lead her into the shop. The shop looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did the outside. The walls were white with large, blue waves painted on them, and surfboards and bodyboards lined them from the front of the shop all the way up to the checkout counter. The sticks ranged from every size and color, but each one had the same design on the front end of it. Piper walked closer to one to examine it and was delighted to see the intricate detail of two dolphins chasing each other in a circle and the words "One life.no fear" circling them.  
  
"That's my logo," Dean explained, walking up behind her.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
Dean took her hand, a huge smile firmly planted on his face. "Come on, you have to see the rest."  
  
He led her from the wall back to a small aisle that ran from the door to the counter. Shelves stood on either side of it and were stocked full of every necessity a surfer might need. Rash guards and body gloves in every color imaginable were folded neatly on several of the shelves. Several of the smaller shelves were lined with cans and cans of surf wax. The few customers who were browsing the shelves would pause and greet Dean as he passed. It took them forever to reach the counter. Behind the counter was a large CD player that was currently blaring a bouncy rock song. Dean led her back there and let her look over the different types of surf leashes hanging on the wall.  
  
Piper was so impressed with the whole store that she was at a loss for words. Dean had done something with himself; he had really done something. He had found something he was good at and had created his own world out of it. Piper turned around and looked at him with new respect in her eyes. Standing before her was not the boy she left on the bridge, but the man who owned this beautiful shop.  
  
"Oh, Dean," she breathed. She turned and glanced over the posters that hung on the wall. Her eyes stopped at one, and she started to laugh. The picture was of a large blue and red circle. Inside the circle it read, "Mr. Zog's Original Sex Wax. Never Spoils. The best for your stick." She looked back over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Sex wax?"  
  
Dean blinked innocently. "It's a brand of surf wax."  
  
Piper just nodded. "Ah.okay."  
  
"Dean! Man, you've got to talk to Ripper." Piper and Dean turned to the back door to see a rather tanned guy emerge from it. His blond hair was wavy and fell past his shoulders, and his blue eyes had an earnest look to them. "I've been trying to tell him that he can't get a brand new stick for a discount, no matter how good he is." He stopped the minute he saw Piper. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Crab, this is Piper. Piper, this is Crab, my associate," Dean said, pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Crab, is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, my real name is Arthur, but Crab sounds a lot cooler." He nervously raked his hair back as he shook her hand.  
  
"Why do they call you Crab?"  
  
"JC always said I was the fastest swimmer out of the group. 'I'm like a crab in the water.'"  
  
"Oh, well, that makes sense," Piper stated, nodding her head in understanding.  
  
Crab turned his attention back to Dean and continued to tell him the problem with Ripper. Dean nodded, then turned to Piper. "I need to take care of this, but I'll be right back. I still want to show you the beach."  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
Dean smiled and disappeared into the back with Crab.  
  
Left to her own devices, Piper wandered around the shop. Curious, she picked up different cans of surf wax and chuckled each time she saw the famous Sex Wax logo on one of them. She started to look at the T-shirts when she walked closer to a group of teenagers. She didn't really pay attention to their conversation until one of them mentioned Dean.  
  
"Come on, man, everybody knows that Dean's sticks are the best," a short dark-haired guy said as he leaned against one of the shelves.  
  
"Oh, yeah," agreed the brunette girl beside him. "They've been the best since Shape closed his shop and left for San Francisco a year ago."  
  
"Some say he even learned to make his boards from Shape," a redhead piped up.  
  
"Of course he did. I saw him there when I was twelve," the short guy said proudly. "He cut me a deal on my first stick."  
  
Feeling a swell of pride, Piper smiled to herself and continued to wander around the shop. So Dean was considered the best board maker in Cornwall, huh? she thought. She was completely surprised and could even feel her earlier doubt about Dean melt away. Just by seeing Dean's place and hearing the teenagers talk, Piper knew that he hadn't been lying. Dean really had gained some responsibility, and she was excited about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within a few minutes, Dean reappeared from the backroom and found Piper standing by a row of surfboards. He was amazed at how relaxed and how happy she looked as she traced the design on one of the boards. In fact, it was the happiest he had seen her since the first day they had met again. This was a good sign. This was a very good sign. Pushing down his enthusiasm, he ambled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Piper jumped and whirled around, preparing to smack him across the face.  
  
"Dean! You scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed.  
  
Dean just beamed. "Sorry. You just looked like you needed a hug."  
  
A serious look appeared in her eyes. "Dean, remember I'm only here as a friend. I am still engaged to someone."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he's not here, is he?"  
  
"Dean!"  
  
The surfer just laughed and moved his arms away from her waist. So she's still thinking about her fiancé, huh? I'll just have to change that, he thought. Not letting her words faze him, he took her hand and led her into the back room. Before she could ask what was going on, he grabbed his large, red and yellow board that read "Tasty" in big letters down the back. He then chose two body gloves, one red and one light blue, and tossed the light blue one to her.  
  
Piper caught it and looked at it, puzzled. "What's this for?"  
  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Have you ever been surfing?"  
  
Piper's mouth dropped open. "But, Dean, I can barely swim. You know that."  
  
"Won't be a problem," he chuckled. He gently took her hand and led her back into the shop. He stopped at the counter and told Crab where they were going. He then said good-bye to all of his customers as he and Piper made their way outside to the car. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Dean, I can't swim very well, much less ride a surfboard. There's no way I'm getting on that thing," Piper protested as Dean's car sputtered along towards the beach.  
  
"Don't worry. Just leave everything to me," he replied reassuringly.  
  
"That's what scares me!"  
  
"You do have your bathing suit on underneath your clothes, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm still not getting in the water." Piper crossed her arms to emphasize her point.  
  
Chuckling, Dean didn't answer. He just found a place to park and pulled into it.  
  
Even though it was a lovely July afternoon, Trebarwith Strand wasn't very crowded. There were a few people here and there, but not many. Breathing in the salty sea air, Dean climbed out of the car and grabbed the board off the top of it. He glanced over at Piper and saw her looking nervously at the ocean. Clutching the board, he walked around the car and took her hand.  
  
"It'll be all right. I promise," he smiled.  
  
Even though she still didn't look very convinced, the worried veterinarian allowed herself to be led closer to the sea.  
  
When they reached the sand, they pulled off their shoes and socks and sunk their toes into the warm grains. Then they continued on down to the edge of the shore. Finding a nice cozy spot near the ocean, but far enough away for Piper, they set down their stuff and stripped down to their bathing suits. Dean pulled off his shirt while Piper slathered herself with sunscreen. When she was finished, he picked up his board.  
  
She looked down at it nervously. "Dean, I don't know about this."  
  
"Trust me," the surfer grinned. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
He then took her hand again and led her to the edge of the shore. He watched as she gingerly stuck her foot into the water and chose not to go any further. He set down his surfboard and stepped on it.  
  
Piper looked up and giggled when she saw this. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you. We're going surfing. But for this kind of surfing, we don't have to actually be in the water. Want to join me?"  
  
For a moment he thought she would turn around and run back to the car. To his surprise, though, she stepped onto the board in front of him.  
  
"Now, in order to surf with two people on a board, I've got to put my arms around your waist."  
  
She glanced back at him, suspicion in her green eyes. "Are you trying to make a pass at me?"  
  
"Maybe," he winked.  
  
"Dean, I've seen enough of those cheesy American beach movies to know you can't stand on the surfboard while holding onto someone's waist."  
  
He snapped his fingers. "Damn, I've been caught."  
  
She just laughed and turned back around. "All right, Mr. Know-it-all, what do we do for real?"  
  
Dean removed his arms from around her waist, but left his hands on her back. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Now, imagine we've paddled out into the ocean. The sea is calm; the wind is warm. Before we know it, a large wave is making its way right towards us. We turn around and start paddling ahead of it. As it gets closer, we grab the board and stand up in one swift move." At this point, he gently took Piper's arms and lifted them out to the sides. "Now we have to keep our balance."  
  
Piper snickered, but he knew that she was going along with it. Standing there, imagining they were surfing a wave, Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe in her scent. Lavender, just like he remembered. Why did he let her stay away for four years? Why had he been so stupid to lose her in the first place? In that place, in that moment, he was the happiest he had ever been. It was so right.  
  
Just then, a small wave rolled up onto the beach and pushed their surfboard forward, the movement catching them both by surprise. Losing his balance, Dean's eyes popped open as he fell forward, knocking Piper down onto her back in the warm sand. He landed on top of her. For a moment, they lay there, just looking at each other. No one said a word, and they each barely took a breath.  
  
There she was in his arms, and she wasn't pulling away. It had been so long since he felt those lips; surely, she wouldn't mind if he. But Dean didn't get to finish the thought. All of a sudden a beach ball smacked him on the side of the head and knocked him sideways. For a minute, he just lay there, dazed and staring at the blue sky.  
  
"Hey, mister! I'm sorry about that!" An unfamiliar kid's voice hollered.  
  
"Dean? Are you all right?" Piper asked as she peered over him.  
  
Blinking a couple of times, Dean sat up and shook the sand out of his hair. "Yeah, I'm all right. I think."  
  
Piper smiled as she stood up and held out her hand to him. "That kid has a bad aim," she commented.  
  
Dean chuckled as he took her hand and stood up. "Yeah, but that ball had some strength behind it." Once he caught his balance, he leaned over and picked up the board. Turning back to Piper, he grinned again. "How about some dinner? I'm cooking."  
  
The veterinarian's eyes widened. "Didn't you almost burn down your apartment the last time you did that?"  
  
"Ah, but that was four years ago. I've gotten a little better since then."  
  
They walked over to their place in the sand and gathered up their stuff.  
  
"All right, I'm in." With that, they headed to the car.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Now brace yourself. Once you see this place, you won't be able to go back to London," Dean warned as he unlocked his apartment door.  
  
Piper chuckled. "I'll try to control myself," she teased.  
  
"All right, but I just wanted to let you know." With that, Dean opened the door and led the way into his place. It was very nice and comfortable with a homey feel to it. The feeling was more permanent than the small place he had had in London. His furniture was soft and beige and matched the green carpeting well. Covering his walls were various movie posters and surfing memorabilia; there was even an advanced poster of Josh's upcoming fifth CD, the cover of which Dean had designed.  
  
"It's lovely," Piper smiled as she stepped inside.  
  
"Wait 'til you see the rest of it." Dean took her hand and led her into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was small and was directly attached to the living room. The cabinets were brown and the counters were white; the perfect size for a bachelor.  
  
Next was the bathroom, which was almost bare except for the necessities like shampoo and soap. He didn't have any fluffy coverings or even a theme, but that didn't surprise Piper at all.  
  
Finally came the bedroom. Just like in the living room, the walls were covered with posters. The king-sized, unmade bed sat in the center of the room with a brown dresser against the left wall, under a window.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not extremely large, but it suits me just fine," Dean smiled as Piper took in the room.  
  
"It's wonderful, Dean," she told him, meaning every word. As her eyes swept across the dresser, she noticed the picture sitting on top of it. "What's that?" Walking over to it, she picked it up. Slowly, she sat down on the bed, her eyes widening the minute she saw her smiling face glancing back at her.  
  
She looked back at Dean, who slowly followed her inside. "You kept this? After all these years?"  
  
Dean shrugged as he sat down beside her. "Why not? You were a big part of my life."  
  
"Dean." She glanced back down at it and laughed. "Wow, was I really that young once?"  
  
He nodded. "Oh, yeah, but you haven't aged a bit."  
  
Playfully, she swatted him on the arm. "Sweet talker." She stood up and placed the picture back on the dresser. Turning to face Dean, she rubbed her stomach. "So, when's dinner going to be ready?"  
  
Grinning, Dean stood up as well. "Changing the subject already? Well, let's see what I have, shall we?"  
  
Together, they made their way back to the kitchen.  
  
While Dean cooked, Piper glanced through an old shoebox filled with photos that he had left in the living room. In one, they were both wearing goofy hats and striking matching poses. In another, she was waving at the camera with a green, lush countryside behind her. Finally, she came across one where Dean was standing behind her with his arms around her. They looked so happy. What had happened?  
  
Dean's job had happened. For every happy moment in there relationship, there was one where Dean showed up with a black eye or a broken bone. Or sometimes he didn't even show up at all. Peering over at the man who was currently fighting a small flame on his stove, she smiled. All of that seemed to be behind him. Not once had they run into someone who wanted to beat him up. Not once did he pull someone aside and try to make a deal. Not once had he broken a date with her. Also, at the same time, she found herself remembering why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.  
  
He was getting to her. Oh, who was she fooling? He had gotten to her the first day he showed up in her office. Piper glanced down at her hands and studied the engagement ring that adorned her finger. Why did it all of a sudden feel so heavy?  
  
* * *  
  
The flame defeated and dinner served, it turned out to be very delicious. She never knew how good a cook he actually was, once he figured out how to work the stove.  
  
After dinner, they sat on the couch and continued to look over the pictures.  
  
"I can't believe you actually wore that hat. I hated that hat!" Piper laughed, referring to a picture of Dean in a black toboggan with a small logo that read "Stussy" on it.  
  
"Hey, that was a comfortable hat," he protested.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
As she calmed down, she glanced over at him to find the humor in his blue- green eyes had disappeared. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Pointing to her diamond, he simply questioned, "Do you love him?"  
  
The question caught her off guard. "What?"  
  
"Do you love Emerson?"  
  
"Oh." It wasn't a loaded question, but it certainly felt like it. "Well, he's a wonderful man. He's responsible and handsome and dependable."  
  
Dean leaned forward, his look more intense. "I didn't ask what kind of guy he was; I asked if you loved him."  
  
"That's a personal question," she answered, sounding a little more defensive than she had intended. "You know, I think I need to get back to my hotel room." With that, she stood up and started gathering her things.  
  
"That's it. I'm tired of tip toeing around this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dean stood up and turned Piper to face him, his eyes meeting hers. "If I don't say this now, I never will. I made a lot of stupid mistakes when we were together. I couldn't see past my own stupidity. I couldn't see you. But if there was ever anyone else on my mind, it was you. I can honestly say I fell in love with you, Piper." He paused as he pushed a stray brown curl out of her eyes. "I'm still in love with you."  
  
Her mouth dropped open as her heart beat a little quicker. What could she say to that? Of all the things she had expected him to say, that had not been one of them.  
  
Without saying another word, Dean gently reached out and touched Piper's face, turning it to look at him. Sliding his hands under her jaw, he rubbed a callused thumb along her cheek. I have to stop him, a part of her brain told her. I have to. But all logical thought stopped when his lips brushed hers. To her surprise, as the kiss deepened, she didn't stop him. In fact, she wanted it to go on.  
  
Slowly, his left hand drifted from her face down her neck and across her back. The touch was light and left goosebumps on her skin where it passed. It was soft and warm, and it tickled. When he pulled away, her knees buckled and she sank down onto the couch.  
  
"Dean." she breathed.  
  
He sat down next to her and trailed his fingers from her neck down her arm to her hand. "I had to," was all he said.  
  
Slowly, she turned to look at him and all thoughts of Emerson or her life in London left her brain. All she could think was that she wanted him to do that again.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she planted her lips on his, his facial hair lightly tickling her chin and upper lip. Leaning back, Dean's kisses left her lips and delicately trailed down her throat. Reaching up under her shirt, his passionate touch found her breast, cupping it. Her pulse quickened as did her breathing. God, how she had missed this. How she had missed HIM.  
  
Dean's kisses continued their descent all the way to her stomach. His lips and facial hair tickled, and her stomach involuntarily trembled.  
  
In response, Piper placed her hands under his chin and lifted his face to hers. She kissed his forehead, then began to leave a trail of kisses all her own. When she reached the base of his throat, she stopped and looked into his blue-green eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked simply.  
  
It was a serious question, and it called for a decision right then. Upon reflection, Piper realized she had made the choice the minute she had hung up on Emerson. Once again, she was going to trust her heart.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
Slipping off her engagement ring, she placed it on a nearby table. She would tell Emerson on Monday, face to face, she decided. For now, though, she turned her attention back to Dean and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered as she bent down to kiss him. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Dean slowly opened his eyes to the warmth of the sun falling across his face and the meaty smell of bacon floating into his room. For a moment he forgot where he was until he remembered the night before. Piper's skin had felt so silky to his touch, and he couldn't stop smiling as he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

Throwing off the covers, he stood up and patted into the kitchen. The sizzling of the bacon grew louder as he turned the corner. Piper stood by the stove, wearing one of his large T-shirts and a pair of pink panties. Her unruly curls fell past her shoulders, and she seemed to be in deep concentration.

When he set foot into the kitchen, she looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He ambled towards her and kissed her on the mouth. Wrapping his arms around her, he commented, "You're looking especially sexy."

She gave him a sly grin. "You look pretty good in nothing but plaid boxers yourself."

Sleep well?"

"Best I have in years."

"Really?"

She kissed him again. "Really." Stepping out of his embrace, she searched through the cabinets and eventually retrieved a plate from one of them. "For the first time in a while, I didn't seem to have a worry in the world."

Dean leaned against the counter. "So does this mean you're going to stay?"

Piper walked back to the stove and removed the bacon from the front burner. She then carefully placed the strips onto the plate. Pausing for a minute, she appeared to consider his question.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I still have to talk to Emerson. We've been together for a year and a half; I can't just leave."

Dean grinned evilly as he reached for her again. "I'm sure he'll have his tweed suits to keep him warm."

Piper shot him a nasty look and swatted his hand away. "Dean, he's a good man." She set the bacon aside and pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator. "Besides, I would still have to face my family."

"As I recall, your family liked me."

Piper giggled as she cracked the eggs and let the yolk slink onto the skillet. "Selah liked you; my parents were less than thrilled."

Dean snatched a piece of bacon, abruptly dropping it when it burned his fingers. "Oh, yeah, your little sister; she was cool. What's she doing now?"

"Working at Wylie Records. She's a recording engineer."

"Really? Maybe she's run into Josh a few times."

"Maybe."

Stepping behind her, Dean wrapped his arms around Piper. He buried his face into her soft curls and closed his eyes. "You know, breakfast can wait," he mumbled.

"But it'll get cold."

He kissed her hair and slowly traced his way down to her neck. "There's always the microwave."

In one swift move, he swept her off her feet. His mouth covered hers as his tongue curled around hers. They parted, and she didn't have time to protest as he carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the cotton sheets. Lying down beside her, Dean gently took her face in his hand and his lips met hers once again.

His hands roamed from her face down to her breasts. Reaching underneath the shirt, he felt their soft curve. His other hand touched her stomach, and he relished it when it retracted from his touch. He always knew she was ticklish there.

Parting once again, Piper smiled. "You're right. There's always the microwave." She then pulled him into another kiss.

Sighing, Piper unlocked the door to her hotel room. She walked in and sat down on the bed as so many thoughts and feelings ran through her head. How could one night take away four years of change? After being away from him for so long, how could Dean make her love him again? How was she going to tell Emerson? How could she tell Emerson?

Standing up, she gathered her things and headed for the bathroom. She'd probably think more clearly after a bath. She barely reached the door when her mobile rang. She lazily picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Piper! Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night!" Emerson's panicked voice jolted her back to reality. In a split second, her unbridled happiness was gone as a pang of guilt edged into her stomach. As a reaction, she glanced down at her left hand and realized that she left her engagement ring at Dean's apartment.

"Emerson, how was the convention?" she calmly asked as she sat down on the bed.

"The convention? How can you ask about the convention? First, you hang up on me, and then you don't answer your mobile all weekend. I've been worried sick!"

For a moment, Piper imagined Emerson's perfectly coifed hair standing out in all directions where he had been pulling at it and snickered. Her fiancé heard it. "Do you think this is funny? You made a promise, a commitment to me. In one week, we're going to exchange vows in a ceremony that your parents have saved to pay for. Then you run off to God knows where, and I can't find you. None of this is funny."

Piper sobered up quickly. "I'm sorry, Emerson, but I wasn't the one who changed plans last minute. You knew how much this weekend meant to me."

Emerson sighed. "Piper, I know, but you do want me to be able to provide for you and the six-year plan. Once you start having our children, you'll have to take time off work. I don't want that to put a financial strain on us."

She sank down onto the bed, her guilt rising higher. Emerson sounded so sincere; how could she even think about breaking his heart?

"Emerson," she said after a moment. "I'll be home by tonight. I only wanted to visit some old friends. Don't worry."

An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the phone. "All right. Ten o'clock sharp."

"Good-bye, Emerson."

When he said his good-bye, she hung up the mobile and stared at the wall. What once had seemed so easy was now much harder than she thought it would be. Emerson was right; she had made a commitment to him, but not once had he ever made her feel as special or as wanted as Dean had. Standing up, she gathered her towels again. She would meet Dean for a late lunch like they had planned, and she would make her choice then. She couldn't let the heat of passion completely cloud her decision. Satisfied, she headed into the bathroom.

Clicking open the lock, Dean swung open the door to Blue Juice Surfboards and sauntered inside. He turned on the light, flipped on the Open sign, and straightened merchandise as he made his way to the back. Turning on the lights in the back, he gathered all of his materials and set them in the middle of his workbench. He cut on the stereo next to his bench and started singing along.

No sooner had he started working than the bell over the front entrance rang. Leaning back, Dean peered at the main store to see JC ambling down the aisle. He grinned as he approached. Dean set down his tools and met his friend at the counter.

"What? No Jordyn today?" Dean asked.

"She's at her grandmother's house today. It's only me," JC answered as he leaned against the counter. He indicated the song playing out of the stereo. "You're in a good mood today. I take it 'Operation: Win Piper Back' is going well."

Dean laughed. "Better than well. I don't think she's going back to Emerson."

JC's eyes widened. "Did she say that?"

"Well, no, but she left her diamond at my house."

A worried look crossed the tall blond's face. "So, this is it then? She's the one? She's no longer a 'convenient bird at the time'?"

"No, she's the one, man." Dean danced a little jig as he grabbed a cloth and dusted off the countertop. He then placed a small key into the cash register and turned it on. It swung open, nearly hitting Dean in the stomach. He didn't seem to notice as he started counting the money inside.

JC's voice took on a serious tone. "Now, Dean, you know this could lead to quite a bit of responsibility."

"I know, JC. Trust me. Nothing is going to ruin my day today."

The bell over the front door rang again causing both Dean and JC to glance up. Dean's heart sank the minute he saw who was standing there. The man was the size of a small yacht with his muscles covering every inch of his body. He had dark blond hair, mean blue eyes, and stood there punching one palm with a fist.

Dean's wide grin waned a little. "Ripper? What brings you here this fine morning?"

"You owe me a stick, Raymond." The mountain-sized man stepped through the doorway. "You promised me a board last Thursday. It's Sunday, and I still don't have a board."

JC moved out of the way as Ripper closed the distance between him and the counter. Dean swallowed hard, but refused to visibly show his distaste. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Ripper," he began smoothly, "if I remember correctly, I give you a board when you pay for it. I haven't seen any money yet."

Ripper slammed his open hands onto the counter, the glass cracking underneath them. "I thought you understood, Raymond. I always try out the stick before I buy it, not the other way around."

Mustering all of his courage, Dean leaned forward and glared at the larger man. "My boards aren't rental, man. Either you buy or you don't."

The larger surfer stepped back, grinning. "You disappoint me, Raymond. Looks like I'll just have to teach you to respect me." He balled his hand into a fist.

"Come on, man, let's be cool. No one has to get hurt here," JC attempted to step between them. Ripper shoved him into a surf wax display against the wall. JC hit it with a loud smack and sank to the floor.

Ripper then turned his attention to Dean. Before the smaller man could blink, he planted his enormous fist into Dean's face. Pain exploded in his nose as blood spurt all over the counter. Dean's head snapped back and he nearly lost his balance.

Regaining his footing, he narrowed his eyes at Ripper. He may have taken a beating at one time in his life, but he wasn't going to do it again. He charged over the counter and slammed his fist into Ripper's chin. The bigger man's head snapped back, but he didn't seem to feel a thing. He came back with a harder swing, this one connecting with Dean's stomach. The impact sent the smaller surfer sailing into the wall behind him.

Dean winced as he clutched his stomach. He grabbed the shelf behind him, forcing himself to keep standing. He heard a rustling beside him and turned to see JC try to stand.

"I'm getting too old for this, man," JC smiled.

Dean didn't have chance to answer. Ripper crossed the distance in two strides and grasped Dean by the shirt collar. He lifted him off the ground.

"Now, about that board," Ripper growled.

Dean only laughed. "No can do, man."

Ripper let out a large growl. He ran to the counter and sent Dean sailing down the length of it. He then threw Dean head first into the opposite wall.

Dean's head smacked the edge of a shelf with a sickening pop. One minute he felt pain, and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Piper squirmed in the stiff, slippery lobby chair. Something was wrong; she knew it. Dean was supposed to have met her an hour before, but he still wasn't there. She checked her watch again. Two fifteen. Choosing to give Dean fifteen more minutes, she stood up and sauntered over to the shelf full of brochures. Randomly, she plucked one from the display and looked it over. While it seemed interesting, it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Biting her bottom lip, she ambled over to the check-in desk. She waited patiently until she caught the clerk's eye.

"May I help you, ma'am?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, please. My name is Piper Gallimore, and I'm staying in room 318. Could you tell me if there are any messages waiting for me?"

The desk clerk, whose name tag read "William," took the phone off its cradle. "One moment, please, ma'am," he said. He punched in a few numbers and waited. After a few seconds, he replaced the phone. He regretfully met her eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you have no messages."

Piper sadly returned his smile. "Thank you, anyway." With her shoulders slumped, she returned to her chair and peered at her watch again. Two-thirty. Sighing, she pulled her mobile from her purse and dialed Dean's number. The perky message on his machine answered.

"Hey! You've reached Dean's Haven o'Fun. As you can see, I'm not here, but you know what to do. Catch ya later!" Beep.

"Dean, it's Piper. Pick up the phone, please." She waited a beat. "All right, so you really aren't there. It's two-thirty, and you're an hour and a half late. If you get this message before I can reach you, phone me at this number." She then left her mobile number and pressed end.

Next, she dialed Blue Juice Surfboards. On the third ring, a young female voice answered.

"Blue Juice Surfboards," she chirped. Piper was taken aback by the female voice; she hadn't realized that Dean had other employees.

"Hello, may I speak to Dean Raymond, please?"

"He's not here right now. Can I take a message?" She winced when she heard the loud pop of the girl's gum.

"He said he was supposed to be there today. Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"I haven't seen him all day. I wasn't supposed to be here until 12:30, but Crab asked me if I could come in early."

A knot formed in the pit of Piper's stomach. "Did he say why?"

"No, he only said I had to be here."

Piper looked heavenward and sighed. "All right, thank you very much. If you do happen to see Dean, tell him Piper phoned."

"I will, ma'am." With that, the gum-smacking teenager disconnected. Sighing again, Piper snapped her mobile shut and placed it back in her purse. Where on Earth was Dean?

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. At first, he was a little disoriented, but then Chloe's face swam into view. He tried to sit up and his stomach did a flip-flop. Realizing that wasn't going to work, he fell back onto the pillows underneath his head.

"Don't move," she warned.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You and I took quite a hit, mate," JC explained. Dean turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw that his best friend sat in a chair across the room holding an ice pack on the back of his head. "I suppose this means Ripper won't be shopping at your establishment any time soon."

Ripper. Dean closed his eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened in his shop. He remembered Ripper coming in, demanding a board. He also remembered the fight that ensued, but couldn't remember anything past that.

"Where are we?" Dean groaned.

"Chloe and JC's house," another voice answered from the right corner of the room. Dean cautiously turned to see Crab standing there, a worried look on his face. He stepped toward the fluffy couch. "I left my board in the back yesterday. When I came in to get it this morning, I found you on the floor and JC trying to wake you up. You looked like a mess, mate. Blood all over the counter and all over you. Who did that anyway?"

"Ripper," Dean moaned. He then explained everything he remembered. When he stopped, JC filled in the rest.

"Once Dean was out, I grabbed one of the sticks hanging up," he explained. He glanced at Dean apologetically. "I suppose this makes us even for hitting Terry with my stick, huh?"

Dean chuckled, but groaned at the pain in his head.

JC continued, "It broke the stick, but it also got Ripper to stop hitting me. He was about to pummel me when we heard your car, Crab. He beat it out of there fairly quickly."

Chloe finished cleaning the blood off Dean's face and placed an icepack on his forehead. "You're all idiots. I thought you'd both stopped getting into this kind of stuff four years ago."

"So did I," Dean chimed in.

JC smiled. "But it felt good, didn't it?"

"Ask me that when the swelling goes down." Dean then remembered what he was supposed to be doing that day. His eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Almost four-thirty." Chloe answered. "Why?"

"Oh, shit! Hand me the phone, mate!"

Piper stormed back to her room, her fear and anger rising. Dean had done it again. He had made her promises and then promptly broke them. She should've known better. She should have seen it coming. Earlier, she had tried calling both Dean's place and surf shop again, but no one knew where he was. For all she knew, he could be dead on the side of the road somewhere.

Shoving her keycard into the slot, the light glowed green and she pushed open the door. Furiously, she grabbed her bags and tossed clothes and toiletries into them. How could she be so stupid? This is where following her heart got her.

She sank onto the bed as tears began to well in her eyes. She loved Dean so much, and yet, she couldn't even rely on him to let her know he was going to be late. She had momentarily though about calling the local hospital to see if they had a Dean Raymond, but she had quickly dismissed the thought. Surely, someone would have let her know if something had happened.

Pulling herself together, she stood up and finished packing. This was a sign, she assured herself. A sign that she needed to go back to Emerson and the life she had in London. The dalliance with Dean had only been a test; that was all. She didn't think she could tell Emerson about the night before so she chose to keep it a secret. No one would ever have to know. She glanced down at her naked left hand. If he asked about the ring, she'd lie and say it fell down the drain.

Zipping her bags closed, she swept an eye over the room. No, she hadn't left anything. Then why did she feel like she had forgotten something? Shaking it off, she turned and left.

"What do you need the phone for?" Crab asked as he handed it to Dean.

"Piper. I have to let her know what happened. She'll think I did this on purpose." Clutching the cordless phone, Dean punched in the numbers to the hotel.

"Seascape Hotel, this is William speaking. How may I help you?" the desk clerk's tenor answered.

"Hello, can you connect me with Room 318, please?"

"One moment, please." Within seconds, the bad elevator music began playing. Dean creased his brow as he tried to decide if it was a horrible rendition of a Beatles' song or a Rolling Stones' song. Before he could figure it out, William had returned. "I'm sorry, sir, but the person in room 318 had just checked out."

Dean's heart dropped. No! "Are you sure? Did she leave a message? My name is Dean Raymond."

"Yes, sir, she left ten minutes ago. I'm sorry, but she didn't leave a message for you. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, thank you." Crushed, Dean hung up the phone. She was gone. Piper was gone, and he didn't know if she was going back to Emerson or not. Shit! He was going to kill Ripper. His one and only chance to completely win Piper back, and Ripper had killed it. The big lug should have killed him, too.

"Dean?" He turned his blue eyes to JC.

"She's gone, man." Deflated, he turned away and stared at the back of the couch.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Selah Gallimore threw her car into park and scowled at the church looming before her. In her opinion, this wedding should not be happening. Ever since she met Emerson, she had been trying everything in her power to keep her sister from marrying him. She had tried to talk to Piper, tried to talk to her parents, everything. Unfortunately, nothing had worked.

Emerson gave her the chills. She couldn't explain why, but she always felt a sense of dread anytime she saw him. He had been nothing but perfectly nice to her, but the way he treated Piper ran all over her. He could be polite and charming while at the same time tell Piper she wasn't good enough. Neither her parents nor Piper noticed this, but Selah sure did. No one put down her older sister. No one.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she reluctantly crawled out of her car. The wedding rehearsal was to start at eight o'clock and Piper would kill her if she were late.

Inside the church, she found her family and Piper and Emerson's friends all seated in the front pews. Pink and red ribbons decorated the white walls of the church with various red and yellow roses mixed in. Selah thought it was gaudy and hideous. She found a seat beside her cousin and slid in.

Piper, sitting directly in front of her, turned around. "So glad you could make it," she said, tightlipped.

Selah matched her grin. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

The rehearsal began and seemed to drag on for hours. Selah went through the motions, memorizing where she was supposed to stand; however, her heart wasn't into it.

She watched as Piper rehearsed her part of the wedding and sighed. Piper wasn't smiling nor laughing. Her face was a perfect stone, absolutely emotionless. No joy or excitement shined in her eyes, only an underlying sadness. It broke Selah's heart to see her older sister this way.

As the rehearsal drew to a close, Selah grabbed Piper by the arm and dragged her away from the rest of the party. Staving off protests from their mother, Selah led Piper into a private back room. Outside the small windows, the women could see that dark had already fallen, and the small lamp sitting on a desk was their only source of light. Selah dropped Piper's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper demanded.

Selah rounded on her sister, her blue eyes flashing. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you still marrying that bastard?"

The older woman's eyes widened. "Sorry? Did you call Emerson a 'bastard'?"

"I did." Selah crossed her arms over her chest. "Now answer my question."

"I'm marrying him because he asked me."

Selah raised her eyebrows at the response. "Is that all?"

"Why do you hate him so?"

Selah sighed as she softened her tone. "You're avoiding the question."

"What question? Selah, I'm going to get married tomorrow. I can't back out of this." Piper walked past her sister and gazed out the window. Her voice had grown quieter.

"Is that Mum talking or you?" She turned to face Piper.

Without turning around, her older sister responded. "Me," she said weakly.

Selah bit her lip, wondering how far to take this conversation. Making a choice, she placed a hand on her sister's back. "Did Dean ever find you?"

Piper whirled around, surprise clearly in her eyes. "What? What made you think of him?"

"Josh Tambini's secretary came to speak to me two weeks ago. She asked me if I knew a Piper Gallimore since my last name was Gallimore as well. I explained that you were my sister, and she said that a Dean Raymond was looking for her address." She winced when Piper's mouth dropped open. "It was like a miracle, " she rushed to explain. "So I gave them your work address."

"You? He found my practice because of you? Is that why he appeared in my office begging me to see his shop in Cornwall?"

Now it was Selah's turn to be surprised. "He came and he owns a surf shop? And you didn't run away with him?"

Sitting down on the windowsill, Piper told her sister the whole story, from the moment Dean appeared in her office to the moment she left Cornwall. The younger woman's eyes narrowed to little slits by the end.

"My God, you're dafter than I thought you were!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You didn't even talk to him or try to find out if he was late?"

Piper stood up and began pacing the length of the room. "It would've been the same excuse it's always been. Besides, I'm engaged."

"Oh, that makes it all right, then," Selah said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "You really are a fool." She stepped in front of Piper. "Did he do anything from the time he walked into your office that reminded you of the old Dean? The bad stuff, I mean?"

Piper's brow creased in thought. "Well…I don't think so."

Selah dropped her forehead into her open palm. "And you have a license to practice medicine." She peeked through her fingers. "Are you sure we're related?"

"Selah!"

A knock on the door startled them both. "Girls, we have to go. Our dinner reservations are at nine-thirty," their mother said.

"One moment," Selah called back. She then looked Piper directly in the eyes. "Do you love Emerson?"

"I don't know, Selah. I don't know anything anymore."

Selah moved to the door and placed her hand on the knob. "If you aren't sure, then you really need to think about this wedding thing." She then threw a new curveball. "Do you love Dean?" The look in Piper's eyes gave her all the answer she needed. She opened the door and led the way through. "Come on, stupid, I'm hungry."

Piper sat perfectly still in one of the backrooms of the church the next day, allowing her cousin to tame her mass of curls into a knot on the top of her head. Her shoulders sagged as she slumped in her chair. Her mother had already walked by twice, poking her in the side to remind her to sit up. She simply ignored it. All she could think about were the words that Selah had said.

Selah was right. She had judged Dean too harshly, and she had run at the first opportunity. Closing her eyes, she tried to force Dean away from her thoughts. She already made a promise to Emerson. She intended to follow through on that promise.

Once her hair and make-up were perfected, a knock came at the door. She looked up to see the preacher peek into the room.

"It's time," he simply said.

Piper gathered the massive white skirt that surrounded her ankles and attempted to stand. With her sister, her cousin, and Sam holding her extremely long train, the entire party made their way to the front of the church. Upon reaching it, her mother patted her arm.

"You look lovely," she smiled.

She didn't feel lovely. She felt like an overstuffed marshmallow. She knew she shouldn't have let her mother talk her into buying that dress.

The music started, and her bridesmaids and groomsmen began their descent down the aisle. Selah went next, a fake smile plastered on her face. Piper tried to block it all out. Was she doing the right thing? Was she keeping a promise to the right man? She turned to her father, who only grinned in return.

"Everything will be all right," he said in his soft Irish brogue. "It's natural to be nervous."

Then the wedding march began. Piper's father laced his arm through hers, and together, they stepped through the double doors. The church was filled with people: her family, Emerson's family, friends, and people she barely knew. Individuals were either crying or smiling brightly as she walked past them. She swept her gaze over them and stopped at Emerson. He stood confidently in front of the preacher, his head held high. Her stomach lurched, and for a moment, she thought she would throw up right then and there.

Looking at him, she tried to imagine what her life would be like ten years from that moment. Would it be any different than it had before? She tried to picture Emerson's face, tried to imagine him with their future children. His face wasn't the one that appeared. The face she saw belonged to Dean, and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

They reached the end of the aisle, and her father said his part. He then passed her to Emerson and joined his wife. Piper peered into Emerson's eyes, and felt nothing. She turned to the preacher, who had already begun the ceremony. She didn't hear any of it, only the thundering in her ears. It sounded like a death knell on a coffin. Then a question filtered through her scattered brain.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

There it was. A way out! She moved her eyes to Selah, who seemed like she was ready to burst. She looked back at the preacher. He bent down his head, preparing to read the next part. Her window of opportunity was closing.

"Wait!" she yelled. The preacher's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Emerson whispered.

She turned to him and freed her arm from his. She then began to laugh. "I can't do this, Emerson. I can't." She took a step back, dropping her bouquet of flowers. "I'm in love with someone else."

The entire church gasped. Emerson took a threatening step forward. "You…what?" he asked.

Piper only laughed harder as she stood her ground. "I'm in love with someone else."

He gripped her by the arms. "Is it that stoner that came by your practice?" His voice grew tighter with every word.

"He's not a stoner; he's a surfer, and his name is Dean. And, yes, I love him. I always have." She struggled against his hold. "Let me go."

"How could you do this now? How do you expect me to recover from this kind of humiliation?" he demanded. His eyes darted around the room. "In front of our families and friends?"

"Let go of her!" Piper saw Selah coming up behind Emerson.

"I suggest you unhand my daughter." Her father's voice came from behind her.

With a growl, Emerson let her go and turned his back on her.

Piper met her father's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll repay all of it."

"Don't worry about it. We'll work that out later."

She then turned to Selah. "I need to borrow your car. I have to get to Cornwall now."

"Only if I get to drive; I'm not missing this for the world." Selah tossed her own bouquet behind her. She grabbed Piper's hand and they headed to the backroom to retrieve her keys.

Piper glanced behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She whisked off her veil and tossed it into the air. She hadn't felt that free in four years.

Scrape, scrape, scrape. Dean touched the edge of the board and grimaced. It was still too rough. Clutching his sander, he went back to work, determined that the edge would be perfect.

He had been working on this particular surfboard for a week, barely seeing his apartment or his friends. Both JC and Crab had said that they were worried about him. He hadn't said two words to anyone since Piper left, and there was no sign of happy-go-lucky Dean anywhere. In fact, JC noticed that Dean hadn't been this bad the first time Piper left.

Piper. He scraped harder on the side of the board. He'd been a fool to think he could win her back. What made him think she would choose him over a well-to-do chap like Emerson?

A packet of sex wax smacked him on the head. Setting down the sander, he looked up to see Crab standing in his doorway.

"What was that for?" Dean demanded.

"I think you need to come out into the shop, mate. There's something you have to see." With that, he walked back out into the shop.

Grumbling, Dean followed Crab to the counter. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to nearly pound out of his chest.

"Piper?"

Piper stood in the middle of his surf shop wearing the most God-awful dress he had ever seen. Her curls were falling down around her face, and hope filled her hazel eyes. For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Then Piper tentatively took a step forward.

"And maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me/And after all, you're my wonderwall," she sang in an off-key soprano.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You left without saying good-bye, and that's all you've got to say?" He leaned forward. "You're supposed to be getting married. What are you doing here?"

Piper deflated. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry Emerson when every time I looked at him, I saw you."

At this point, everyone in Blue Juice Surfboards had gone quiet. They crept out of the aisles to watch the scene at the counter. Even Selah had crept closer.

"You expect me to believe that?" Dean challenged.

"I was hoping you'd believe that." Piper walked around the counter and stood face-to-face with him. "I was stupid. Completely stupid. I thought I wanted a life of routine and stability. But that's not what I wanted at all. It took someone," at this point, she acknowledged Selah, "to make me realize that. I made a stupid mistake last weekend. Hell, I made a stupid mistake four years ago." She threw up her hands and then let them fall at her sides. "I love you, Dean. I've always loved you. Surfboards, smile, unpredictability, and all. I don't why it took me this long, but I know that now." She drew herself up to her full height. "If you don't want me back, I understand, but I hope you'll give me another chance."

Without warning, Dean started to laugh. It grew louder and louder until his whole body shook. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I really mean it!" Piper said indignantly. "I ran out on my wedding to tell you this."

That only made Dean laugh harder. "I'll bet Emerson wasn't happy at all."

"Well, no."

Dean took a deep breath and got himself under control. His face a mask of seriousness, he met Piper's eyes. "All right, one more chance, but if you leave again, it's over."

"I swear I won't leave again," Piper smiled. She then peered down at her dress. "I may have to go back to London for some clothes, though."

"That's not what I meant."

Laughing, Piper threw her arms around him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Dean's heart pounded as he realized that she was now all his, and it was all he had ever dreamed of.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

A warm breeze blew in from the ocean causing Piper's light blue skirt to move around her ankles. She stood in front of Dean, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Her feet were bare, and she let her toes curl in the sand.

Dean held her hands, a huge smile on his face. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail, and he was dressed comfortably in a white shirt and khaki pants. His feet were also bare.

The gentleman standing before them cleared his throat. "Do you, Dean Christopher Raymond, take thee, Piper Jean Gallimore, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The man turned to Piper and posed the same question. She waited a beat before she smiled and answered.

"I do."

From their spot in the front row, Chloe leaned against JC. "Well, it's about time," she grinned. "I don't know anybody who takes this long to realize they're in love.

JC chuckled as he looked down at her. "Oh, no, no one." His kissed his wife, and then turned his attention back to the ceremony.

"With the power vested in me," the preacher announced. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean didn't have to be asked twice. Pulling Piper into his arms, he kissed her.

THE END


End file.
